Adios Soul
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: cap 17 y capitulo final cortito, algo asi como un epilogo XD... bueno esta hecho con mucho cariño después de siglos sin actualizar... pero ahora si esta completo!... las respuestas a todas las dudas... la razon de Maka de odiar a Crona y la cura de la sangre negra
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aki esta mi primer fic xD soy tan feliz al fin me salio XD saludos .........

Un adios y una sorpresa

-Maka-chan, soul-kun los felicito, sou-kun ya es un Death-schyte

- gracias shinigami-sama- dijeron ambos

-¡Maka felicidades!- hablo spirit arrojandose a abrazar a su pequeña, con los ojos llorosos y sus brazos abiertos (XD)

-olvidalo- dijo Maka levantando su mano, dejando a su padre en el piso llorando a mares

-bien Maka-chan, soul-kun ahora tomense un descanso y cuando decidamos que hacer los llamaremos

-ok shinigami-sama

Ambos se dirigieron a su departamento, en completo silencio, debian decir muchas cosas, darse las gracias, sincerarse con el otro, pero ninguno de los dos decia nada, ninguno sabia por donde comenzar...

-vas a salir con Black*Star soul?

-no, dijo que queria salir con Tsubaki

-ahh cierto, algo me dijo Tsubaki

-que vas hacer de cenar?

- etto... no lo se, que quieres comer?

-algo rapido, tengo mucha hambre-dijo mientras abria la puerta para que su tecnico entrara, Maka se apresuro a entrar ya que estaba sonando el telefono

-_bueno_

-_hola Maka _

_-¿mama?_

_-hola hija como estas?_

_-bien mamá, ¿que pasa?_

_-ya convertiste a tu arma en death-schyte, cierto?_

_-etto... si, ¿quien te lo dijo?_

_-hace un momento hable con tu padre y el me lo dijo_

_-bueno si, ya incluso nos presentamos ante shinigami-sama _

_-bien entonces, debes venir a vivir conmigo Maka_

_-¿que?... no, no mama _

_-ese era el trato hija_

_-no, mama... yo no quiero_

_-lo siento Maka asi lo acordamos con tu padre, aun eres menor de edad_, _y estas sujeta a eso_

_-pero mamá_

_-no lo hagas mas dificil_

_-adios mamá_

Y simplemente corto, se quedo con la mano en el telefono y una silenciosa lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Soul se percato de ello y rapidamente la volteo

-que pasa Maka? Quien queria tu mama?

Maka lo miró, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, y lo abrazo el solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo e intentar consolar a su tecnico.

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic XD hace mucho que lo tenía en mente y al fin lo pude escribir XD por favor sean lindos conmigo soy nueva en todo esto....

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

La partida de Maka

Capitulo II

Maka ya estaba un poco más tranquila, sentada en el sofa con un vaso de agua que soul le habia dado

-Me vas a decir que ocurre?-pregunto Soul

-Debo... debo regresar con mi madre

-¿Que?

-Aun estoy sujeta a ellos Soul, y mi madre es quien tiene mi custodia

-Y cuando vendra ella por ti?

-No lo se

A la mañana Soul y Maka se dirigieron al Shibusen, Maka se fue directo hablar con su padre, y lo encontro hablando con una de las maestras del Shibusen

-Papá necesito hablar contigo

-Que ocurre Maka?... es por lo de tu madre verdad- pregunto Spirit y solo recibio la afirmacion por parte de su hija- bien pero hablemos en otro lugar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la azotea del Shibusen

-Yo no puedo hacer nada Maka, tu madre tiene tu custodia y el trato era que estarias aqui en Death City hasta que tu arma se convirtiera en Death schyte

-pero que hay de mi opinion, yo... yo no quiero irme

-y yo no quiero que te vayas- completo su padre

-entonces por que no haces nada

-no es mi decision, pero te prometo que...

-por favor papá no me prometas nada, ¡yo no quiero irme!, mi opinion aqui no vale nada papá

-eres menor de edad y tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti

-lo mejor para mi.... y cuando deberia irme

-mientras antes mejor

Maka solo se giro y dispuso su marcha, pero se detuvo cuando iba abrir la puerta

-siempre decias que luchabas por lo que querias, y siempre me apoyarias en mis decisiones, yo no quiero irme...

-no puedo hacer nada

-... es como aquella vez cuando te divorsiaste de mamá, y me dijiste lo mismo- el death schyte la miró sorprendido pero ella aun le daba la espalda- nunca meresiste a mamá- y se fue

-soul-kun, por que Maka tiene que irse?-pregunto Blair en su forma gatuna, soul se habia reunido con todos los chicos en la entrada del shibusen y ellos solo vieron a Maka entrar muy presurada

-ya lo escuchaste Blair, su padre ya lo dijo

- pero Maka-chan deberia decidir si quiere quedarse o no- dijo tsubaki

-la ley es clara en eso Tsubaki-dijo Kid

-entonces hagamosle una fiesta de despedida- dijo animada lizz

-sii, para que no se olvide de mi grandeza-dijo Black*Star

-ahi... ahi va...va Maka-dijo Crona

-EHHH MAKA, AQUI ESTAMOS!-grito ragnarok, maka se voltio y en señas les dijo que hablaba por telefono

-Con quien estara hablando?-pregunto Patty

-Tal vez con su madre- dijo cabizbajo Soul que fue animado por la mano de Kid en su espalda

-_pero mamá, es muy pronto._

_-asi lo acordamos Maka por favor no seas terca_

_-deberas viajar mañana a francia yo te ire a buscar al aeropuerto_

_-pero mamá, Soul se acaba de convertir en Death schyte _

_-Maka ese era el trato_

_- pero mañana es muy pronto _

_-lo siento Maka_

_-_mañana?

-¡Soul!

-que ocurre Maka?

-Mañana, mañana me voy Soul

-¿MAÑANA?

-¿Que, Maka como que te vas mañana?-pregunto Lizz

-lo siento chicos, mi madre ya lo decidio- dijo bajando la mirada

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Maka busco con la mirada a Soul pero el ya no estaba, se lamento mentalmente seguramente Soul ya no era su amigo, tal vez estaba molesto con ella

-bien maka entonces por que no salimos esta noche- dijo Lizz

-sii maka para que pasemos este tiempo juntos

-bueno chicas se los agradezco pero necesito hablar con Soul

-vas a pasar tu ultima noche con el-dijo Lizz con una sonrisa picara (si habla en doble sentido XD)

-es cierto, Maka no te preocupes, ve tranquila- dijo Kid

Maka se fue despidiendo de uno a uno de sus amigos, talvez ya no lo volveria aver, tal vez era esta la despedida de sus grandes amigos

Llego al departamento, Soul estaba sentado en el sofa como siempre viendo la television

-hola soul

-ya llegaste

-eh... que ocurre

-nada

-quien es Soul-dijo una chica que salio de la cocina- tu debes ser Maka ¿no?

-si... y tu eres?

-una amiga-respondio Soul-bien Maka voy a salir y no me esperes a cenar luego voy a dormir en la casa de Kid

-ah.. Soul crei que... que estarias aqui esta noche

-no quiero aburrirme- dijo mientras abria la puerta para que saliera si amiga

-pero mañana debo...

-irte, lo se- dijo duramente

- crei que pasarias esta noche aqui

-tengo otras cosas que hacer... espero que cuando regrese mañana ya no esten tus cosas aqui

-¿QUE?

-Adios Maka- dijo Soul para despues salir y cerrar la puerta

Dos silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Maka sientio como su corazon se partio al sentir el desprecio de Soul, duele y duele mucho intentaba dejar de llorar, pero las lagrimas se esforzaban por salir, se dirigio a su cuarto ordeno su ropa y cosas personales las arreglo en su maleta y salio de la casa, llamo a su padre y ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto

-Maka no tienes por que hacerlo

-no querias que me fuera, no podias hacer nada, asi que no me molestes papá

-lo siento Maka- dijo cuando se bajaban del taxi

-nunca luchaste por nada, tu y mamá, arruinaron mi vida, me quitaron a mis amigos, al unico hombre en el que decidi confiar y todo lo bueno que tenía papá

El solo bajo su mirada, Maka, aunque no lo quisiera ella tenía razon, para suerte de maka habia un avion que iba a francia y salia en 10 minutos.

-Adios papá

-Maka

Ella se fue abordar el avion, ya sentada miro por la ventana una silenciosa lagrima salio, la ultima que derramaria por el, el unico hombre en el que confio y creyo que era diferente...no lo era.... maka se equivoco la ultima vez.

-adios Soul

Nuevo capitulo XD

Simplemente me llego la inspiracion =) y salio esto aun me falta XD

Pero ire mejorando

Saludos!

Se merece un review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin pude subir

Perdon la demora no me llegaba la luz iluminadora de la inspiracion XD pero salio el capitulo 3.... ahora hare sufrir a soul XD

Por cierto gracias por los review me hicieron T-T son muy lindos

Ahora con el fic

* * *

Capitulo III

El error de Soul

Soul llego al departamentocerca de las 6 de la mañana, abrio la puerta silenciosamente y se dirigio a la habitacion de su tecnico despues de todo esta tarde se iria y anoche se comporto como un idiota, ella se iria y no la volveria a ver.

Abrio la puerta edla habitacion y... no habia nada, se apresuro a buscar en su closet, y nada, solo estaban sus libros

-¡Maka! ¿donde estas?-grito saliendo del cuarto- Se fue y no alcanaze a despedirme de ella-dijo y cayo sentado en el sofaapoyo su espalda y ,miro el techo- Tsubaki – fue el unico nombre que paso por su cabeza, tomo las llaves de su moto y se fue a la casa de su amigo.

Imposible que Lizz la haya dejado irse asi nada mas sin realizar la despedida que queria y claro despues pasaria el resto del tiempo que le quedaba con Tsubaki su gran amiga.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta

-¡Black*Star abre la puerta!

-Soul que haces aqui?-pregunto Black*Star tallandose un ojo

-donde esta Tsubaki?

-pues... Durmiendo

-¿Que ocurre Black*Star?-pregunto Tsibaki que llegaba a la entrada – Soul-kun pasa

Los chicos se entraron y se sentaron en el sofa

-no crei Soul que quisieras apreciar mi grandeza tan temprano! Nyajajajajajajaja

-Tsubaki donde esta Maka?-pregunto Soul

-deberia estar contigo ¿no?- dijo B*S

-¿que quieres decir, acaso no esta aqui contigo Tsubaki?

-pues ayer depsues de que colgo con su madre Lizz intento convenserla de que fuera a una fiesta de despedida, pero Soul ella no quiso dijo que se iria al departamento.... contigo

-Alto-dijo B*S- donde rayos estuviste Soul, no pasaste la noche con maka (ohh que feo sono eso XD)

-no-dijo en un susurro-anoche Sali y cuando volvi ya no habia nada ni nadie

-¿QUE, GRANDISIMI IDIOTA COMO QUE SALISTE?- grito B*S

-crei que pasaria la noche con las chicas

-no quiso Soul se despidio mucho antes de nosotras... tal vez solo tal vez este con Death Schyte-sama

-su padre Tsubaki

-Nyajajajjajajajaj eso es imposible nyajajajja

-aunque cabe una posibilidad

-entonces que esperas Soul-dijo Tsubaki sonriendole (es tan Kawaii Tsubaki, me gustaria tener una maiga asi XD)

Soul salio de la casa de su amigo y se fue en direccion a donde seguramente Spirit estaria, El cabaret Chupa

Soul entro y se encontro con Blair

-soul-kun que haces aqui

-donde esta el Death schyte?

- el no vino Soul-Kun

-donde diablos esta?

-buscalo en el shibusen

Y nuevamente Soul emprendio su carrera y ahi estaba Spirit sentado mirando el piso en los primeros escalones del Shibusen

-Death schyte!

-que quieres niño?

-Donde esta Maka?

-se fue Soul... se fue

-¿que?, pero si esta tarde ella se iria

-anoche me llamo y dijo que queria irse y para nuestra mala suerte habia un avion que salia en 10 minutos

-no hiciste nada para detenerla

-no me molestes niño

-pues Maka no era la culpable de los problemas con tu ex mujer

-largate mocoso, si se fue es por tu culpa!

-¿mi culpa?

-lo sabes cierto, la conozco muy bien soy su padre y me pude dar cuenta como le rompiste el corazón... asi que largate y dejame en paz

Soul camino, perdio el sentido de orientacion y sin mas querer llego al aeropuerto, se detuvo en la entrada y una, una sola lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-por mi culpa-susurro- por mi culpa te fuiste antes... solo por ser un idiota

Soul miro el cielo y vio un avion que pasaba

-Adios Maka...

* * *

Fin del tercer capitulo y ToT de felicidad xD lo hize mientras estaba en clases de recursos humanos =)

Saludos a todos!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui va el IV capitulo la verdad no se cuantos capitulos seran, pero tratare de que sea corta la historia y capitulos mas largos xD

Bueno aqui va el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo IV

¿SOUL Y CRONA?

Ya han pasado dos años, ni Maka ni Soul eran los mismos, por una parte Soul se habia convertido en el chico cool que siempre deseo ser, Era un chico increiblemente popular, todas las chicas del Shibusen querian ser la compañera de Soul (yo tambien XD) todas querian ser su tecnico, solo de vez en vez aceptada propuestas de chicas que a el le gustaban (siii de esas propuestas que se estan imaginando).

Soul como arma solo era utilizado por Shinigami-sama en contadas ocasiones.

En cuanto a Maka ella tampoco era la misma, ahora su madre la matriculo en un colegio "normal" solo para mujeres, pero ella ya no era una niña con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos con el paso del tiempo se oscurecian cada vez mas, ya no era Maka la chica esforzada y trabajadora, ahora era una adolesente frivola, con bajas notas, pero si tenía dos amigas similares a Tsubaki y Lizz

-Maka hable con tu maestra y sigues bajando tus notas

-lo se mamá

Kami miró có con dolor el comportamiento de su hija cada vez que estaba frente al televisor con la mirada perdida ella recordaba las duras palabras que le dijo Maka en cuanto se baje del avion-"tu y mki padre arruinaron mi vida, me quitaron a mis amigos y todo lo que queria"

-Maka

-Dime mamá

-ayer hable con tu padre y a el le gustaria tenerte de visita un fin de semana en Death city

-no lo creo, los fines de semana va al cabaret

-pero el quiere pasar un dia contigo

-yo no mamá

-por favor Maka, solo un fin de semana

-esta bien

-bien, le avisare

Luego Kami salio y seguro volveria tarde y Maka aprovecho para llamar a su gran amiga, hace mucho que no le hablaba

-_bueno?_

_-hola Tsubaki_

_- con quien hablo?_

_-jajaja soy Maka, Tsubaki _

_-Maka!- dijo sorprendida_

_-como estas?_

_-bien y tu?_

_-pues... bien _

_-¡MAKA!-grito lizz arrebatandole el telefono a Tsubaki_

_-Lizz como estas?_

_-por que no habias llamado?_

_-pues... etto.... yo...._

_-calmate Lizz-dijo la siempre tranquila Tsubaki- que ocurre Maka?_

_-queria pedirles un favor_

_-claro dinos- dijo tsubaki _

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- reia Patty _

_-posiblemente este fin de semana vaya a Death City_

_-¿QUE?-DIJERON Lizz y Tsubaki mientras Patty reia_

_-mi mamá quiere que vaya... pero no quiero que nadie sepa_

_-bien Maka organizaremos una...._

_-nada de fiestas Lizz, solo quiero que sepan ustedes, nadie mas _

_-pero Maka- protesto Lizz _

_-Nada de fiestas Lizz, ni recibimientos, no sorpresas ni nada _

_-no te preocupes Maka no le diremos a nadie _

_-gracias Tsubaki _

-_no hay de que _

_-bien entonces nos vemos, adios_

_-adios Maka- dijeron las tres chicas desde el otro lado de la linea _

Maka viajo el día sábado por la mañana y su padre la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, Spirit ya no era el mismo hombre efusivo que solia ser, solo se dedico a contemplar a su hija y sonreirle de manera cariñosa

-bienvenida Maka

-hola

-Tsubaki, lizz, y Patty te esperan en casa

-bien, entonces vamos para alla

-claro

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Maka vio a Lizz y Tsubaki sentadas en el sofa y Patty estaba comiendo golosinas, ellas no habian cambiado mucho, solo estaban un poco mas altas

-hola chicas

-¡Maka!- y Lizz fue la primera en ir a abrazar a Maka luego Patty y ultimo Tsubaki, ese abrazo no fue tan efusivo pero le transmitio todo lo que la extraño (T-T)

Siguieron toda la tarde juntas, conversando de cosas triviales, mañana por la tarde Maka se iria nuevamente, y querian aprovechar al maximo el tiempo que tenían juntas

-Maka sabes que hoy ahi una fiesta en la casa de Kid... ¿no quieres ir?

-Lizz-chan dijimos que nada de fiestas-dijo Tsubaki

-hay mucha gente Lizz- Pregunto Maka

-no solo Kid, Black*Star, Kim, Kilik, harvard, Ox, Crona y Soul

-ahh pues esta bien vamos

-¿que?, pero Maka...

-no, te preocupes Tsubaki, tal vez estaria bien ver a los chicos

- bien esta decidido nos vamos

-van a salir?-pregunto Spirit

-si papá, voy a la casa de Kid... vuelvo temprano

-esta bien

Las cuatro chicas tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la mansion de Kid Lizz se bajo y encamino a las tres chicas que venian a tras patty miraba el cielo distraida Maka estaba nerviosa debia admitirlo y Tsubaki la miraba y tocaba su hombro de vez en cuando para apoyarla

Lizz abrio silenciosamente la puerta y todas se dirigeron al salon ahi estaba todos... las chicas quedaron en sus llugares estaticas, instantanemente Maka se fue, Tsubaki salio tras ella Lizz quizo ir pero Patty interpuso su brazo, Lizz la miro sorprendida, Patty solo movio la cabeza en forma negativa

Soul estaba besando a Crona y nadie se percato de la presencia de las chicas,solo Kid se levanto borracho y miro a sus armas

* * *

-Maka

-lo siento, Tsubaki, tenias razon no debi moverme de mi casa

-no claro que no

Ambas chicas estaban en un parque Maka dandole la espalda a Tsubaki

-crei olvidarlo, crei que lo habia sacado de mi cabeza

-Maka

-me equivoque Tsubaki me equivoque otra vez y Crona

-eso tambien me sorprendio a mi Maka

-duele Tsubaki duele mucho- y exploto el llanto de Maka Tsibaki la volrio y abrazo

-llora Maka... desahogate ahora

Maka se abrazo mas a Tsubak, ella solo podia consolarla, no podia hacer mas que limitarse a abrazar a su gran amiga....

* * *

Aqui se termina el IV capitulo XD

Soy felizzz lo termine recien.... gracias por los reviews XD

Sii los e estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Maka pero los adelanto que tendra un final feliz el proximo capitulo Maka es completamente diferente, ahora es espia del shibusen, claro solo shinigami-sama lo sabe

Bueno eso

Sayo!

Se merece un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia... siii me eh demorado, pero el liceo es primero ¿o no? Bueno me hize de un tiempo y salio esto, les aviso es corto pero importante XD

Soul Eater no me pertenece T-T pero algun dia si XD (soñar no cuesta nada ToT) le pertenece a Okubo-san 0_0

CAPITULO V

Una misión importante para Maka Albarn

Maka despues de estar con con Tsubaki llego sola a su casa en donde su padre la esperaba, ella no dijo nada solo se dirigio a su habitacion y dejo que el sueño la venciera, se levanto con los primeros rayos de sol

-como te fue anoche Maka? (siempre preguntan cuando menos uno quiere hablar T-T)

-bien solo salimos a caminar

-volviste bastante temprano (es el tipico papá pregunton -_-UU)

-si papá

Spirit suspiro, ya no podia hablar con Maka ella solo respondia monosílabos, ya no sabía que hacer

-Por cierto Maka shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo

-de que?

-no lo se, no me lo dijo.

-tiene que ser en persona?

-no puedes hablarle desde el espejo de la sala

-bien lo hare- dijo levantandose para dirijirse a la sala, llego al espejo, vio su reflejo y suspiro- 42-42-564 hola shinigami-sama

-Maka-chan?... como estas?

-bien shinigami-sama, mi padre me dijo que queria hablar con usted

-asi es Maka-chan!-grito

-me preguntaba si aun quieres seguir gtrabajando para el Shibusen?

-¿que?, pero si ahora ni siquiera tengo compañero

-no será de tecnico Maka-chan

-¿entonces?

Lizz pov

-Flash back-

(noche anterior)

-¡GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS QUE HACEN!

Todos asustados voltearon a ver a Lizz

-Deja de gritar Lizz- dijo Kid mientras se apoyaba en Patty

-para que te alteras, solo jugabamos- respondio Black*Star

-y por que Soul y Crona se estaban besando?

-Ya lo oiste Lizz, estabamos jugando- respondio Soul mientras se sentaba en el sofa de Kid-por que haces tanto escandalo

-Crona acompañame!

-Cla... claro

Crona salió siguiendome y Patty estaba extrañamente seria, al salir yo seguia de espalda a comenzo a hablar

-Crei que eras amiga de Maka-dijo Patty

- pe... pero lo soy

-lo eres! Sabes lo que Maka sentía por Soul!- grito Patty

-hace un rato cuando llegamos trajimos a Maka con nosotras Crona

-¿Qué?- respondio Crona

-si Crona, una vez Soul ya le partió el corazón a Maka, ahora por tu culpa quedo destrozada

-y donde esta?

-DONDE ESTA! PARA QUE DIABLOS QUIERES SABERLO, SALIO CORRIENDO EN CUANTO TE VIO A TI Y A SOUL!- grito Patty asustandome a mi y también a Crona

-fin Flashback

Maka pov

-esta bien Shinigami-sama, acepto la misión

-de verdad Maka-chan?

-si, estando en Francia no hago mucho, soy solo una chica normal, ellos no sospecharan nada

-esta bien Maka-chan pero deberas cuidarte mucho cualquier problema te contactaras conmigo.

-claro shinigami-sama

-bien Maka-chan

-adios

Deje de ver a shinigami-sama en el espejo, es peligroso, pero necesito distraerme en algo o me volvere loca, necesito dejar de pensar, en eso, en ellos ¿por que Crona?, por que ella, ahora también con mi amiga me equivoque, ella lo sabía, sabía que yo lo amaba, sabía que yo amaba a Soul y... y ... lo beso, siempre quize algo a si con Soul pero no me atrevi.

Despues de hablar con Shinigami-sama me fui a mi habitación, esta tarde me iria, ya no sirve de nada volver a ser la de antes, debo ser fuerte, una gran tecnico y... arma, es increible que pueda hacer las dos cosas. Una tecnica como mi madre y una guadaña similar a mi padre.

Gracias al Kishin Ashura se lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer... sintener miedo, sin temer al dolor, a la soledad, a lo que no entiendo... a nada

Fin del capitulo XD

Cortito pero es solo la informacion que puedo dar en este capitulo ya el proximo será mas largo y traere a una nueva Maka XD siiii la he hecho sufrir mucho pero ya sera feliz y soul bueno tenía que ser de esa forma, porque con Crona? Bueno fue la primera que se ocurrio XD

Saludos a todos

Un reviewisito XD chiquitito?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aqui de nuevo la continuacíon del fic me demore por que queria hacerlo mas largo que los otros y esto fue lo que salió y es todo lo que puedo dar de este capitulo. Todavia no se cuantos seran pero no creo que pase los 10 creo y no soy tan buena escribiendo XD **

* * *

Capitulo VI

La espia del Shibusen

**Soul pov**

Ya van cuantro años desde que se fue Maka, cuatro años desde que el Death-schyte dejo de ser un pervertivo, Spirit ya no es el mismo ahora se la pasa en el Shibusen, dejo de ser un mujeriego solo hace lo que Shinigami-sama quiera o lo envien hacer ocasionalmente hace clases a los nuevo alumnos y es un gran maestro.

También pasaron dos años desde que Crona se marcho sin decirle a nadie, en la noche como huyendo de algo.

Lizz y Patty siguen siendo las armas de Kid y hacen lo posible para que no lo vuelva a envolver la locura de Eibon (leer manga cap 73 parece XD)

B*S y Tsubaki se separarón por lo que alcanze a saber por chisme de Lizz Tsubaki se le declaro a B*S pero el ya salia con otra chica y esta era arma también, es linda pero no mejor que Tsubaki, creo yo, ahora todos somos amigo incluso ese par pero siempre hay algo denso en el ambiente (me entienden no? XD) ahora Tsubaki es más dependiente y cuida de Angela B*S continuamente la va a ver, si parecen una pareja separada con una hija de por medio (^^).

En cuanto a mi, me divierto de vez en cuando con las chicas, salgo ocasionalmente con mi chica de turno que ahora si no mal recuerdo es Jacki el arma de Kim, incluso ella un día me pidio ser su novio (yo tmbn T^T) olvidandose completamente de Ox

-Soul-kun –dijo Jacki interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- donde iremos esta noche?

-a tu departamento (*¬* al mio...-baba-)- dije mordiendole el lobulo (:$ T^T quiero a soul)

-te estare esperando- dijo sonrojada

-bien- dije y para despedirme la bese en los labios apasionadamente (:$ XD)

Despues de despedirme de Jacki iba caminando con B*S por los interminables pasillos del shibusen

-Soul, B*S!- gritaba Hero

-Que quieres?-pregunto B*S

-escucharon los rumores?

-cual de todos los rumores?-pregunte en forma sarcastica

-todos los chicos del shibusen, que digo de Death city estan hablando de una chica que viene de camino al shibusen

-y que con eso?-dije, habia chicas de sobra en Death city y ninguna que se resistiera a mis encantos (yo tampoco xD)

-se nota que no la han visto-y puso una cara increiblemente pervertida- pues la chica es increiblemente sexy, tiene el cabello negro, usa unos jeans negros ajustados, unas botas negras altas y un corse que hace resaltar sus atributos (XD imaginense a Hero con cara de pervertido O///O) y es muy linda *¬*

-vaya ya me dieron ganas de verla- dijo B*S

- a mi tambien- dije lo se pero me diuo curiosidad

-pues preparense por que viene para aca

-pero hoy es nuestra untima noche ninguna chica puede entrar

- al parecer viene hablar con Shinigami-sama, oi a aMarie sensei que es como una espia que trabaja para el shibusen

-en serio? Nunca escuche que el shibusen tuviera espias- dijo B*S

-bueno entonces abra que conocerla

**Tsubaki Pov**

El Shibusen habia preparado una fiesta solamente para chicas ya que durante una semana solo los chicos podían estar ahi, ahora me encontraba con Lizz y Patty que se veian felices, despues que Crona desaparecio tal vez no deba decirlo pero estabamos tranquilas me acerque a ellas por que ambas estaban mirando algo, era la Death Schyte con una mujer bastante madura y tenía un increible parecido con Maka y a su lado habia una chica, de semblante no era frio ni calido, no mostraba ninguna expresion

-nee one-chan quien crees que sean ella? Esa chica se me hace familiar

-A mi tambien Patty

Volvi a mirarla bien esta vez intercambiaba algunas palabras con Death Schyte –sama y miro hacia nosotros y la mire a los ojos ella de inmediato volvio el rostro

-Maka-chan!- dije sorprendida

Death Schyte le dijo algo y ella emprendio la marcha al Shibusen, Lizz y Patty tambien estaban en una especie de shock, luego nos dirigimos a ellos

-Tsubaki, Lizz, Patty como estan?

-bien Death Schyte-sama

-les presento a mi mu... mi ex mujer Kami

-la madre de maka-dijo Lizz- el parecido es increible

-Kami te presento a las mejores amigas de Maka, Tsubaki, Lizz y Patty

-mucho Gusto Kami-san

-el gusto es mio chicas

-esa chica que se dirigia al Shibusen era...-pregunte

-era Maka- me respondio Spirit-san seriamente

-¿qué... pero por que ella...?

-es una mision que le otorgo shinigami-sama

-vamos- dijo Lizz

-si-respondimos Patty y yo

-dejenla-dijo Spirit-san- ella luego ira con ustedes

**Maka pov**

Vi a las chicas en el parque quise hacer esto rapido para luego pasar un rato con ellas dos años desde la ultima vez, iba en la escalera del Shibusen y cada vez que me acercaba los chicos me miraban de una forma extraña un tanto pervertida llegue a la entrada y alguno de los chicos estaban afuera rodeando una fogata solo en pantalones, me adentre al shibusen y ahi estaban ellos Kid, B*S y ...Soul

-señorita disculpe-me hablo cortesmente- pero parece que se aquivoco de fiesta

No lo creo incluso Shinigami-sama me espera Kid-dije dejandolos bastantes sorprendidos y segui mi camino pero pude notar tres molestas presencias que me seguian a poca distancia

-si quieren seguirme por lo menos intenten ocultar su presencia, y tu B*S que eres un asesino-les dije dandoles la espalda al parecer eso los dejo mas sorprendidos por que dejaron de seguirme o al final ocultaron su presencia, pero al fin llego a la Death room

-Maka-chan?-pregunto shinigami-sama

-si shinigami-sama- dije haciendo un reverencia

-el cambio es increible Maka-chan

-gracias

-y que querias decirme?

-Eibon quiere que entre de espia en el shibusen

-mmmmm y como vas con la mision que te di yo?

-en cuanto me encontre con Justin Law y le dije que no queria saber nada del shibusen el me dijo que si queria entrar al grupo de Eibon acepte como era la mision y en cuento noah me acepto conoci a Goper y Giriko, ahorea Noah me envio a evaluar como esta trabajando el Shibusen, terminando esta mision el me coleccionara en el Eibon

-ya veo... quien te ayudo hacer un cambio tan radical Maka-chan

-Justin, asi Noah no me presionaria y no acabaria pronto con mi vida

-ohhh

-por cierto Shinigami-sama aqui esta lo que me encargo, es solo una copia que yo hize del original manuscrito de Eibon- le dije entregandole un documento bastante grueso

**Soul pov **

Era cierto esa chica era increiblemente sexy y bastante guapa B*S y Kid siguen sorprendidos y ahora nos encomtramos cerca de la Death Room escondidos, esperando a que la chica salga

-se esta tardando bastante- dijo Kid

-arghhh me esta robando toda la atención!

-ahi viene!- nos escondimos mejor y la chica salió

-quien creen que sea?

-No lo se

-tal vez nadie quiere que sepamos su verdadero nombre, no al menosen un tiempo-dijo Stein hakase asustandonos a todos

-usted tampoco saben quien es?-pregunte

-Tal vez si, tal vez no... quien sabe

-¬ ¬- y simplemente se fue

-seguramente estudio aqui hace un tiempo- dijo stein para desaparecer en los pasillos del shibusen.

**Maka pov**

Sali de shibusen todos los chicos seguian ahi, si cuando llegue estaban sin camisa ahora les faltaba poco para quedarse sin pantalones, algunos borrachos tirados en el piso y otros en otras condiciones mas precarias alcanze a reconocer a Ox-kun y Harvar-kun estaban ¿peleando?, salí y me fui a buscar a las chicas, que estaban en un parque cercano al Shibusen

-hola chicas-dije llegando frente a ellas

-Maka- dijo Tsubaki para luego levantarse y abrazarme, quede sorprendida hace mucho que nadie me habia abrazado asi, con tanto cariño, demostrando todo lo preocupada y ansiosa que ella estaba, luego Lizz y Patty

Tanto tiempo separada de todos mis amigos la ternura de Tsubaki, la sensibilidad de Lizz, la alegria de Patty, a Kid y su simetria, incluso a B*S y su egocentrismo y Soul, mi mejor amigo, compañero y... solo eso

-como estas?- me pregunto Tsubaki

-... bastante bien- dije sonriendo

-te hemos extrañado mucho Maka!- grito Lizz abrazandome nuevamente

-jajajaja- reia feliz Patty

-pero que ahi con ese cambio de look-me dijo Lizz- te cortaste y teñiste el cabello, tu ropa, usas maquillaje y... lentes de contacto

-jajaj lentes de contacto?

-Maka ¬¬ no respondas con otra pregunta

-tuve que cambiar Lizz

-por que Maka chan?-me pregunto Tsubaki

-mmmm solo por que tenía que hacerlo

-eso no responde nada- dijo Patty

-jajajaj lo se, por cierto que hacen ustedes aqui y los chicos en el Shibusen

-idea de Marie-sensei, dijo que habia que hacer dos semanas de actividades de solo chicos y solo chicas

- y al final resulto que no eran solo fiestas sino que habia que convivir

-ohhh y a ustedes ya les toco?

-nop nos tocara pronto hoy es la ultima noche de los chicos

-y tu maka te quedaras?-pregunto Patty

-.................si me quedo

-¡que bien!

-mañana vendras con nosotros al shibusen

-etto... tempraño no, solo por la tardes

-que hay en la mañanas

-pues tengo clases

-clases?

-si... es que despues que mi madre me obligo a irme me matriculo en una escuela de mujeres mmmm "normal"

-pero ya volviste, no es necesario que continues con eso-dijo Lizz

-lo se pero yo quiero terminar y es mas este es mi ultimo año

Luego seguimos conversando de cosas triviales Lizz y Patty volvieron a la mansion de Kid y Tsubaki iria por Angela a la casa de Marie-sensei que se habia ofrecido a cuidarla por mientras Tsubaki estaba aqui, yo mientras estuve caminando por Death City recordando mi ultima vez aqui, llegue al centro de la cuidad en donde habia una fuente me sente un momento alli y estuve viendo la luna hasta que un chico me miro bastante extrañado

-tu eres la chica de la que todos estan hablando-esincreible que no me reconozca era Soul

-pues eso parece- le dije

-y tu nombre?-preguto

-me temo que es informacion confidencial

-vaya- dijo sonriendo, pero no era esa sonrisa que yo conocia que yo tanto amaba no era sincera

-que haces por aqui tan tarde?-pregunte-no habia una fiesta en el Shibusen solo para chicos?

-si, pero ya termino todos borrachos y todas la noches salgo a caminar por aqui

-Es relajante la noche aqui en Death city

-si-dijo en un susurro-ese colgante te puedo preguntar de donde lo sacaste

Me pregunto refiriendose a mi colgante de la luna de Death City... que el mismo Soul me regalo cuando lo converti en Death Schyte (n/a: sii la luna, la maniatica y lunatica luna de Death City pero me gusta XD yo tengo un colgante por eso se me ocurrio :P)

-este-dije tomandolo entre mis manos- me lo regalo un gran amigo hace mucho... pero que tarde es!, me tengo que ir- dije poniendome de pie pase junto a el y cuando estuve un poco alejada-fue un gusto hablar contigo Soul- y segui mi camino

**Soul pov**

**...** fue un gusto hablar contigo Soul- me dijo, me voltie pero ya no estaba esa chica ¿quien es?

Yo solo Sali como todas las noches desde que se fue Maka, hoy tenía que ir a casa de Jacki pero de pronto, sin saber por que ya no me dieron ganas de nada ni siquiera de pasar un buen rato con ella y ahora viene ess chica que se parece... por favor que digo no se parece en nada a Maka ella no volveria, no lo haria, aun estoy yo aqui... por que me duele tanto pensar en ella eramos solo tecnico y arma nada mas, pero la ultima vez la tarde antes de que ella se fuera y queria que yo me quedara pude ver en sus ojos... como le parti el corazón.

**Maka pov**

Soul segui siendo el mismo chico, mi mismo compañero, mi mismo amigo.

Me fui a la casa de Tsubaki me quedaria a dormir esta noche alli, cuando llegue Tsubaki tenía lista una habitación para mi, llehue bastante cansada asi que me fui a dormir, en cuanto desperte en la mañana me levante no haciendo mucho ruido para no desapertar a nadie y solo irme al colegio pero Tsubaki estaba ya vestida y tenía el desayuno servido

-buenos días Maka-chan

-buenos días Tsubaki

-cómo dormiste?

-bastante bien- menti hace 4 años que no duermo bien

-me alegro Maka, por favor sientate a desayunar

-Gracias

Ambas estuvimos comiendo en silencio, Tsubaki es una gran amiga de verdad la extrañe, me hizo mucha falta...

-Cómo estas Maka?

-bien-sonrei

-no me refiero a eso

-eh...-la mire, me sorprendio con esa pregunta- no he pensado en eso-dije bajando la mirada

-aun no lo olvidas Maka?

-¿que?...-dije ahogando un suspiro, la mire y...-no puedo Tsubaki, no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza

-ni de tu corazón

**Tsubaki pov**

Vi como lagrimas surcaron el rostro de mi amiga, me levante de la mesa me acerqe a ella y la braze, ella comenzo a llorar mas fuerte, no me gustaba ver a Maka llorar y sabía que a ella tampoco le gustaba que la vieran llorar pero si ahora no lo hacia no lo haria nunca

-no puedo Tsubaki, no puedo olvidarme de Soul

-no te fuerces Maka

-es que no debia pasar

-no es culpa tuya

-yo solo era su tecnico el mi arma solo eso nada mas no debe pasar nada mas

-Maka-chan tu solo te enamoraste, de Soul nada mas

-pero no podia, no debia

-pero estas enamorada, nada puedes hacer contra eso

-tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza

-tuviste cuatro años y te fue imposible y...

-aun siento lo mismo- termino ella

Maka se tranquilizo y decidio ir a la escuela con su uniforme que consistia en una faldita ploma, una blusa, corbata y sus calcetas arriba de la rodilla, ahora usaba su cabello suelto

Definitivamente cualquiera que la viera no la reconoceria

**Maka pov**

Termine las clases que eran solamente la mañana, shinigami-sama me dijo que en cuanto tuviera tiempo fuera al shibusen asi que tuve que ir con mi uniforme y me fui directo seguro que estaban todos en clases o en la hora de almuerzo

-hola Shinigami-sama

-Maka-chan!... y bien decidiste si ingresaras al Shibusen?

-claro shinigami-sama

-me alegro, Stein por favor presenta a nuestra alumna

-si shinigami-sama- dijo el profesor que recien entraba

-que tengas un buen día Maka-chan

-¿MAKA?, eres tu?

-si profesor

-O.o el cambio es increible

-etto... gracias

Fui con el profesor Stein a la sala luna creciente, todos estabn en sus lugares y mi antiguo lugar estaba... vacio (XD)

-bien chicos hoy se incorpora nuevamente a clases, ¿por cierto y ese uniforme?

-¿ehh?... ahh bueno es uqe durante la mañana asistiree a mi colegio y por las tardes estare en el shibusen- dios si que Stein me pone mas nerviosa *-*

-bien entonces presentate

¿que?... crei que lo haria usted

-no me quero perder la cara de tus compañeros Maka-chan- me dijo muy bajo

-mmmm.... bien ... etto mi nombre es...

-¡MAKA!- grito Spirit stein alcanzo a cerrarle la ùerta en la cara

-etto.. sii mi nombre el Maka Albarn

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron todos

-la plana Maka Albarn eres tu una chica increiblemente sexy!- grito B*S

Mire a Soul el segui sorprendido, no habia dicho nada y olimpicamente ignore el comentario de B*S

-bien Maka donde te sentaras?- stein miro al salon todos los chicos hicieron un espacio a su lado-que te parece en tu antiguo banco, nadie lo ha ocupado

Mire a Stein que tenía una sonrisa maquiavelica diablos el lo sabia, solo queria verme mas nerviosa

-bien- dije y me dirigi a mi asiento, pase por el lado de Soul, me sente y voltie a mirarlo el me miraba con la expresion dolida, sincera, pidiendo una explicacion y ¿perdon?

-hola Soul-dije suavemente

-Maka-susurro para el mismo

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

Es mas largo que anteriores, me demore lo se pero no se me ocurria nada se me fue la idea T^T... pero volvio XD

Bueno Sayo!

¿review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos **

**Sient**o **la demora pero estoy llena de exmenes T-T casi todos los dias...**

**Algunas aclaraciones Crona desaparecio de repente por que se sinti mal al haber besado a Soul y que Maka lo viera y Maka es espia del Shibusen con Eibon pero mas adelante tambien sera espia de Eibon en el Shibusen... ¬¬ no se si me entienden XD pero ese es el caso en el transcurso tal vez se enrrede mas o tal vez no XD **

**AHORA CON EL FIC **

Capitulo VII

Recuperando el tiempo perdido

General pov

La tarde transcurrio normal en el Shibusen... bueno casi normales pasando por alto las lujuriosas miradas de los chicos en la nueva integrante de a clase y también las miradas de odio, sorpresa y expentacion de las chicas y el profesor Stein y una persona no podia evitar mirarla sorprendido ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro solo era Soul y Maka nadie más

-bueno chicos como ya sabran ya acabamos con un gran enemigo; Arachnofobia, esta organizacion ya no existe y su luder Arachne tampoco gracias a nuestros queridos alumnos Soul y Maka (segun el manga XD) y si ellos dejaran de hablarse con los ojos y me ponen atencion la explicación seria más corta- ambos chicos lo miraron instantaneamente- continuo pero aun nos quedan enemigos que atacan la tranquilidad en la que en un momento vivimos, ahora tenemos a Eibon, ese es ahora nuestro objetivo ¿no? Maka-chan

Todos voltearón a mirar a Maka, ella solo asintió

-Podrias explicarnos un poco- pidio Stein

-...cla...claro- dijo susurrando

-Bien pasa adelante

Maka lo miró dudosa pero Stein tenía un sonrisa siniestra en el rostro ella lo miro un poco asustada con una gota en la cabeza -_-U , Maka se levanto de su asiento bajo la mirada de sus compañeros los cuales miraban las piernas de la chica

-Bien chicos Maka a estado estudiando a Eibon durante dos largos años ella es la mejor para explicarnos como funciona

-etto... si-dijo susurrando mirando a Stein- Bueno Eibon en realidad Noah se autodenomino Eibon al poseer todo su conocimiento, es una organizacion compuesta por solo cuatro integrantes, ellos no utilizan la fuerza sino el manuscrito original de Eibon que tiene como ultimo capitulo la locura

-si solo son cuatro integrantes- dijo Harvar muy interesado en lo que decia Maka- no hay de que preocuparse con una pareja de dos estrellas bastaria

-te equivocas Harvar-kun- respondiendo de la misma forma dijo Maka- tendra solo cuatro integrantes pero bastante fuertes, primero tenemos a Noah es el líder pero es bastante fuerte y es un técnico, luego al mas fiel de sus sirvientes Goper, Soul y yo en una ocasion peleamos con él y comprobamos sus fuerzas, luego tenemos a Giriko

-Giriko no el el hombre que trabajaba para Arachne- pregunto Stein

-si y manejaba los Golem, incluso despues de la muerte de Arachne el de alguna forma otuvo alguno de sus poderes

-pero que tienen ellos que nos pueda preocupar?-pregunto Kim en una forma bastante arrogante

-pues bastante Kim- respondio Maka de la misma forma Stein sonrio para si mismo ya nadie pasaba a llevar a Maka Albarn

-quien es el ultimo integrante Maka-chan?- pregunto Kilik

-cierto el ultimo pero no menos importante integrante es Justin Law, arma graduada en el Shibusen

-¿QUÉ? Pero Justin-san no formaba parte del Shibusen y era un Death Scythe

-asi es pero traiciono al Shibusen- completo Stein

- Maka- dijo Kid- dejame entender algo Eibon no era un amigo de mi padre

- si, pero Noah no es Eibon, Noah tiene los manuscritos oroginales de Eibon sin ninguna clase de "censura" connoce todo hacerca de Eibon incluso me arriengaria a decir que más que el mismo excalibur

-bien Maka-chan gracias por tu explicación, lo que quiere decir todo esto chicos es que ahora hai que acabar con Eibon sea como sea, al igual que el Kishin Asura algunos de los manuscritos de Eibon son muy fuertes precursores de la locura ¿cierto Maka?

-asi es

-bien, por cierto Maka-chan de ahora en adelante trabajaras para el Shibusen aqui a desde fuera como lo estabas haciendo

-etto... no lo se, todo dependera de lo que diga Shinigami-sama

Maka sigui respondiendo las preguntas de algunos de sus compañeros bajo la mirada pervertida de los chicos y amenazantes de las chicas

-Stein- dijo Spirit desde la puerta- Shinigami-sama necesita hablar con Maka

-mmmm que pena- dijo Stein- bien Maka puedes ir

Maka asintió y se dirigio a la salida

-con tus cosas hija

-¿que?- lo miró y entendio- bien- se devolvio y arreglo su bolso, Soul le paso una nota- adios Soul- le dijo Maka en la nuca el tuvo un leve escalofrio .

Maka salió del salon en direccion a la death room en sus manos traia la nota de soul

Maka pov

Vaya Soul no es tipico de ti enviar notas pense, decidi abrir la nota

"_Te espero en un rato detras del Shibusen _

_Necesito hablar contigo_

_Por favor no faltes _

_Soul"_

-Maka-chan!... etto Maka?

Soul pov

Era maka esa chica de la otra noche, era el colgante que yo le regale, al fin puedo verla de nuevo, acaba de irse y todos estan hablando Stein a lanzado varios bisturis a varios chicos que hablan de la nueva Maka y lo... sexy que llega hacer respondiendo un par de preguntas con una falda bastante corta y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo... diablos deja de pensar asi. Pero en el fondo es la misma chica de antes, la misma rata de biblioteca, la misma tabla de plan... no ya no ahora es toda una mujer.

Aun los chicos hablan de ella sin importar las amenazas de Stein y las chicas ¿la estaban criticando?, al parecer eso dicen Kim y Jacki ... es increible la envidia que dio Maka...

Maka pov

-intentare hablar con Justin Shinigami-sama

-el no sospecha nada

-en lo absoluto, ellos creen que estoy aqui de espia y vicebersa

-mmmm espero que no sea peligroso

-no lo es

Bien, pero debes cuidarte mucho Maka-chan!

-si. Hize una reverencia y Sali de la death room

Ahora hablaria coon Soul para luego ir a mi mision, me dirigi a la parte trasera y alli estaba, sentado en una parte de la escalera mirando ¿hacia la nada?, vaya Soul podia ser muchas cosas pero distraido no era, ahora su cabello es mas largo y desordenado, sus expresiones son la mismas, sus intensos ojos rubi estan mas penetrantes mas duros, pero agual que siempre

-hola Soul

-he... Maka... –dijo en un susurro

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, en silencio no un silencio incomodo al contrario bastante comodo fue como en el salon

-has cambiado mucho- dijo Soul

-tu también

-yo solo creci y tu... tu cambio... es increible- me dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza- me siento orgulloso de haber sido alguna vez tu compañero

Diablos el si sabía poner nerviosa a alguien

-si... gracias... creo

-Maka yo queria...

-no importa Soul

-te equivocas si importa, me comporte como un idiotay queria pedirte perdón

-no importa- dije sentandome a su lado, yo no puedo odiar a Soul por mas que intente por mas que quiera- fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi compañero ese es lo importante

-fui?- pregunto sonriendo

-eres- afirme yo tambien sonriendo

-te extrañe

- yo tambien

-te volveras a ir?

-no, ya tengo 18 ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, ahora solo tengo una misión

-sola?

-si y me tengo que ir, volvere en la noche

-donde te estas quedando

- bueno anoche me quede con Tsubaki y Angela, por cierto ¿que paso ahi?

-cuando en la noche vuelvas ve al departamento y ahi te pondre al día en todo (XD)- dijo sonriendo y poniendose de píe con esa pose de chico cool y su sonrisa de tiburon, estiro su mano yo la tome y ayudo a ponerme de pie

-bien pasare ahi por la noche, ¿no te molesta?

-claro que no, también es tu departamento ¿no?

-bien pasare

-Te estare esperando

-adios

-cuidate

Y me aleje de Soul, cuatro años intentando sacarlo de mi cabeza, dos años que crei que lo habia enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi alma y ahora todo eso se fue al demonio, ahora esta muy guapo y increiblemente deseable... diablos Maka deja de pensar asi por dios

Soul pov

Vi como Maka se alejaba su voz era la misma si cierro los ojos y la escucho es como si nunca se hubiese ido, sus sonrisa también eran las mismas, solo fisicamente a cambiado su alma en el fondo es la misma, pero no importa Maka es Maka y ninguna otra, aunque debo admitir que los chicos tenian razon ahora Maka es increiblemente deseable y sexy ... rayos Soul deja de pensar asi recuerda es Maka, mejor me voy antes de que alguna de las chicas me vea

-Soul-kun!- maldicion demasiado tarde

-Kim... ¿que ocurre?

-etto... queria... bueno invitarte a cenar a mi departamento

-lastima hoy no puedo

-por que? Tienes que hacer?

-si

-vamos si quieres dejamos la cena de lado y pasamos directo al postre- me dijo acercandosey tomando mi camisa

-tengo un compromiso-dije alejandome- esta noche

-con quien?

-con Maka- dije voltenadome- cuidate Kim

Me fui y ella quedo viendo mi espalda ( yo no miraria la espalda de Soul :$ XD)

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche y en la television no habia nada bueno, y me comenzaba a aburrir, a las 11:15 golperon la puerta, me dirigi abrir, seguro era Maka o blair

-siento llegar tan tarde Soul- dijo Maka

-no importa, pasa.. tienes frio?

-un poco

-quieres cafe?- ella comenzo a reir yo la mire extrañado- que ocurre Maka?

- se me hace gracioso verte tan amable, años viviendo contigo y nunca me ofreciste ni un vaso de agua

-jaajajjajajaj cierto

-vaya el departamente sigue igual que cuando me fui- dijo Maka mirando todo comenzo a caminar- sip igual que cuando me fui esa taza con te rojo yo lo deje ahi ¬¬ Soul no has limpiado nada

-bueno solo lo que se ve

- el vaso esta al lado de la puerta!

-tu eres la unica que lo has visto ¬¬

Maka tomo el vaso y lo dejo en el fregadero

-sigues igual de molesta

-y tu igual de sucio

-rata de biblioteca

-cerdo

-tabla de ...ahh- ella sonrio triunfante

-idiota

-bien basta si... paz- dije

-bien paz

Nos sentamos en el sofa y para recordar viejos tiempos vimos una pelicula de terror, la pelicula era embrujo conectutitud Maka a la primera aparicion de un fantasma ya estaba abrazada a mi miraba de vez en cuando pero volvia a asustarse y se escondia en mi pecho, era muy comodo estar asi con Maka, la pelicula termino cuando el chico quemo todos los cuerpos, pero Maka no se movia la mire bien y que les parece se quedo dormida.

Tal vez la misión que tuvo que hacer fue dificil, o cansadora, me acomode a su lado y termine por quedarme dormido.

**Al fin otro capitulo xD **

**Me demore mucho pero cuesta para que llegue la inspiracion aveces llega pero se va enseguida XD**

**SAYO!**

**ALGUN REVIEW? XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konishiwa!**

**Saludos a todos los que lean mi fic (nadie T-T) pero no importa la terminare hasta que deje de molestarme mi conciencia XD siento la demora pero no puedo obligar a mi imaginación a afuncionar XD ¿o si?... bueno no importa XD **

Capitulo VIII

Comienza la guerra

Maka pov

Despere apoyada en el pecho de Soul (que envidia :D) mire mi reloj y ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana, bueno despues de todo la aoche quede bastante cansada e irritada el idiota de Justin siempre me termina enfurenciendo.

Me levante y dispuse ir a prepar algo de desayunar, Soul no lo haria, estuve buscando algo decente pero solo habia mermelada y faltaba poco para que caducaraservi las tazas y prepare unas tostadas para hablandar un poco el pan ya que estaba bastante duro

-Soul despierta, ven a desayunar

-cinco minutos mas- dijo bostezando

-venga ya es tarde levantate

Poco a poco despego sus ojos, y me miro por un momento luego me sonrio, diblos que lindo puede ser a veces (*¬* siiii y es siempre XD)

-Buenos días Maka

-Buenos días Soul, ven a desayunar

Se levanto arrastrando los pies y se sento en la mesa en su lugar de siempre, me sente frente a el y nos dispusimos a comer

-ayer no hablamos de nada Soul

-ahh cierto... dime ¿que quieres saber primero?

-mmmm dime por que B*S y Tsubaki se separarón?

-ella no te lo ha dicho?

-por algo te lo pregunto no crees?

-bien!... bueno hace como un año y medio que B*S tiene a su novia, el mismo le pidio a Ania que fuese su novia al poco tiempo Tsubaki le dijo a B*S lo que sentia por el, ahi Tsubaki todavia no sabía que B*S tenía una novia solo lo sabiamos Kid y yo, al parecer ella decidio que no era bueno ni para ella ni para el y ni siquiera para su relación con Ania que ella estuvese tan cerca de el y decidieron separarse Ania tambien es arma, es una Katana, y esa es la historia por lo que supe

-quien te conto?

-Lizz

-ohhh entonces debe ser verdad... pero, ¿B*S nunca sientio nada por Tsubaki?

-no lo se y no quiero entrometerme

-mmm y que hay de Kid

-el bueno sigue igual de maniatico por la simetria, junto con el apoyo de Lizz y Patty no ha buscado la locura de Eibon

-... Y que hay de ti?

-de mi?... que quieres saber?

-has tenido algun o alguna otra tecnico?

-no ocasionalmente solo a shinigami-sama o Kid

- que has hecho estos cuatro años?

-sigo siendo un chico cool

- sales con alguien?

-a que viene esa pregunta?

-tu solo responde ¬¬

-jjajajaja no con nadie... por ahora

-vaya que seguro

-siempre

-y cuentame que hay de los chicos

-que chicos?

-ya sabes los del Shibusen

-bien Hero sigue siendo el mismo idiota, Ox también, Harvar intenta competir conmigo, Kilik intenta superar a Kid y quien más no lo se

- y de las chicas?

-siguen todas igual

-Kim y Ox?

-no Kim... bueno cambio sus prefereencias

- a que te refieres?... eso suena bastante extraño? (sii creo lo mismo)

-mmmm ya no le interesa Ox

-vaya en serio?

-crees que miento?

En ese momento comenzo a sonar mi celular me levante de la mesa ya que estaba en el sofa vi la pantalla y era ¿Kid?

_-bueno?_

_-Maka?_

_-si_

_-hola soy Lizz_

_-que haces con el telefono de Kid?_

_-el mio no tenía dinero?_

_-Maka! no me hables de otra cosa, llaman a todas las chicas del Shibusen ahora en para que se reunan _

_-para que?_

_-seguro sea por que esta es nuestra semana de actividades lo recuerdas_

_-haaa verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día... pero no se si pueda participar_

_-Maka Albarn lo haras quieras o no_

_-bien_

_-voy por ti... donde estas?_

_-no, no te preocupes Lizz se llegar al Shibusen_

_-Maka no te estoy preguntando_

_-bien estoy en el departamento con Soul _

_-CON SOUL! EN SU DEPARTAMENTO!_

_-no tienes por que gritar! Lizz_

_-bien esperame estare alla en 10 minutos _

_-Adios _

_-nos vemos_

Que complicadas eran mis amigas del Shibusen pero aun asi las queria y mucho ahora deberia decirle que hacia en el departamento con Soul

-era Lizz

-siii viene para aca

-para aca?

-si dice que el Shibusen quiere reunir a todas las chicas y cosas por el estilo

-ohh verdad...diablos cierras tu?... habia olvidado que Shinigami-sama me necesitaba temprano

-claro vete

-nos vemos?

-si seguro

-adios

-si cuidate

Soul salio bastante apurado, pero note que era mentira shinigami-sama no lo necesitaba, pero no tengo por que preocuparme eso a mi no me deberia importar, pero aun asi por que diablos me siento tan mal

-MAKA!- escuche un grito supuse que era Lizz me asome por la ventana y era Patty quien reia baje lo mas rapido, ahi estaba Lizz dentro de un lujoso auto rojo descapotable

-diablos Lizz de donde sacaste este auto

-de Kid – dijo ella sonriendo

-por que no me sorprende?

Y ellas solo rieron me subi junto a Tsubaki, Lizz y Patty estaban sentadas adelante y nosotras atras.

Llegamos al Shibusen y estaban todas las chicas ahi ya reunidas haciendole un espacio al auto de Lizz, nos bajamos, y pude sentir la mirada de varias chicas en nosotras

-diablos!

-que pasa Maka-chan

-nada solo esperenme aqui voy a la biblioteca y vuelvo

-vamos Maka no me digas que iras a buscar un libro- me dijo Lizz

-no solo voy a preguntar algo y ya

-bien no te tardes

Y Sali corriendo claro lo que podia ya que estaba lleno de chicas, entre al shibusen, y emprendi mi carrera a la biblioteca llegue, al menos aun recordaba donde estaba, era increible pero encontre mucho mas grande al Shibusen ahora entiendo a Marie-sensei, me dirigi al mostrador en donde estaba el bibliotecario y le pregunte por la copia del libro de Eibon el solo me respondio que Shinigami-sama se deshizo de todos los libros referentes a Eibon, rayos y ahora que hago que le llevo a Noah, maldicion!

Sali de la biblioteca y fui al baño, pero que sorpresa me lleve al abrir la puerta estaba Soul con Jacki, ella estaba apoyada en la pared con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Soul y el la tanía sujeta de donde la espalda pierde su nombre , estaban besandose de una manera bastante apasionada, salvaje y sensual ( XD la comedia es la comedia)

-cofcof (lo siento no se como se hace XD)- aclare mi garganta Soul me miro sorprendido y Jacki ¿sonreia?... si diablos maldita ... –deberian ponerle seguro a la puerta la proxima vez no podria ser yo

Y Sali, cerre la puerta tras de mi dejando a Soul bastante sorprendido y me encamine en donde estaban la chicas no me costo encontrarlas ya que en cuento me vieron Patty alzo sus brazos haciendome señas, llegue en donde estaban y hablaban de ¿Ania?

-vamos Tsubaki- apoyaba Lizz- solo tira de esa cuerda

-no Lizz eso estaria mal

-claro que no

-de que rayos hablan Patty?-pregunte

-ves a esa chica?- dijo Patty señalando a una chica que no estaba muy lejos era de cabello cafe, no era tan alta como Tsubaki y tenía una linda figura

-si quien es?

-Ania la novia de B*S, ves esa cuerda- era una cuerda que rodeaba un espacio pero justo donde estaba Ania estaba en el suelo rodeando su pie

-si que tiene la cuerda?

- Lizz quiere que Tsubaki la tire para que Ania rode por los escalones en venganza

-ohhh- las mire y todas esperaban mi reaccion obvia lo note por la mirada de Lizz- y que esperas Tsubaki tira de la cuerda- respondi y vaya que las sorprendio

-jajajajajjajajajaja- comenzo a reir Patty y Lizz

-pero Maka-chan

-chicas disculpen- llego Kim- han visto a Jacki no la encuentro

-si, yo la vi estaba en el baño con Soul

-¿que? Con Soul-me miro bastante yo diria que demasiado sorprendida y se fue, entro al Shibusen corriendo me voltie a ver a las chicas y todas estaban mirandome sorprendidas yo solo les sonrei- ya lo supere chicas y venga Tsubaki tira de la cuerda

-cierto Maka, Tsubaki hazlo

-no yo no lo hare

-agua fiestas- dijo Lizz

Me acerque a Lizz y por su espalda tire fuerte la cuerda y el resultado fue el esperado, Ania termino en el suelo y varias chicas comenzaron a reir y aun mas Patty que a apuntaba y reia a fuertes carcajadas incluso Tsubaki no fue capaz de soportar la risa y la verdad yo tampoco.

-Ohayo chicas!- saludo Marie-sensei- esta semana es nuestro turno el Shiben es nuestro!

-siii!- gritaron algunas

-bien chicas cada una ira a su habitacion, claro las mismas que ocuparon los chicos, ahora vayan a verlas y ordenarlas recuerden quienes estuvieron la semana pasada- dijo Marie sensei sonriendo

Todas nos dirigimos dentro del shibusen, por lo que alcanze a escucjar estaria en la misma habitación que las chicas, era una habitación bastante amplia, Lizz y Patty dormirin juntas en la cama más grande Tsubaki y yo dormiriamos en las camas unpoco mas pequeñas y la parte de la habitación más sucia en la cama que tendria Tsubaki tenía la firma de B*S

-quien durmio aqui Lizz?- pregunte

-mmmm Soul

-ohh

-en la de Tsubaki B*S por si no quedo claro y nosotras en la de Kid que es el mas ordenado de los tres, pero Soul y B*S son... unos cerdos

Instalamos nuestras cosas, ordenamos bastantes, sacamos sobras de comida de abajo de la alfombra, entre el techo y debajo de las camas, luego nos fuimos a reunir con las demas

-Chicas ahora nosotras seremos evaluadas, nosotras realizaremos misiones no los chicos asi que hay que demostrar que somos mejores

-Marie-sensei- dijo Kim- eso si no me equivoco fue lo mismo que les dijo Stein-sensei a los chicos

-no creo que ellos ahora nos esten mirando ¿o si?

-no... creo

Todas las chicas comenzaron a mirar a todas partes buscando alguna camara o algo por el estilo

-tal vez Soul-kun nos este mirando- escuche como Jackelin y Kim se miraban esperenzadas

-no te preocupes por eso Maka-chan, Soul- Kun no las toma en serio

-no te preocupes Tsubaki ya no importa

Soul pov

Shinigami-samannos mando a llamar a todos los chicos del Shibusen y ahora estabamos todos en la mansion de Kid con una pantalla gigante en la sala, al principio nadie entendio, pero llego Kid y dijo que "era para evaluar y estudiar el comportamiento femenino". Ahora estamos todos sentados con palomitas de maiz mirando como Marie-sensei organiza a las chicas primero fueron a sus habitaciones y Maka dormira en mi cama...

-Kid las chicas hicieron lo mismo?-pregunto Ox

-etto... si tambien nos estuvieron viendo

-¿QUE?

-lo supe hace un rato

-diablos –dijeron varios

Maka pov

Ya todas estan instaladas, se dieron a conocer las reglas y como serian divididas las misiones de ahora en adelante, cada grupo debe esperar a que Marie-sensei le asigne su misión.

Ahora estamos en el patio del Shibusen en los distintos grupos formados cnversando de cosas triviales

-y bien Maka dime que hacias en el departamento de Soul?-me pregunto Liz

-nada solo hablamos

-y arreglaron las cosas?

-no habia nada que arreglar Liz

-mmmm esta bien si no me quieres contar nada

-no es lo que crees Lizz

-pero que hay de ustedes?

-pues nada nuevo, igual que siempre en esta aburrida cuidad

-que hora es Liz?-pregunto Tsubaki

-ahh pues las 4:45 p.m.

-Que tarde es! Despues nos vemos tengo que ir a buscar a Angela

-espera Tsubaki te acompaño- grito Lizz

-a donde tiene que ir a buscar a Angela- le pregunte a patty

-mmm por lo que se tiene ir a recogerla a casa de B*S

- ohhh

-Maka?

-dime Patty

-tu has leido el libro de Eibon

-si

-saber como hacer para que Kid no vuelva a caer en la locura de ese libro

-solo depende de el Patty... pero por que lo preguntas?- Patty agacho la mirada ¿ruborizada?

-no quiero que Kid vuelva a caer en la locura, sino fuera por que Liz no quiso que yo le disparara a Eibon cuando secuestro a Kid no habria pasado nada de esto

-te equivocas Liz, perdio a Kid esa vez y no queria que te pasara lo mismo a ti ella simplemente no queria perderte a ti también. Debes estar pendiente si es que es Kid el que busca la locura y si no es asi ya es mas facil alejarlo Patty

-gracias Maka

-por nada, volvamos a las habitaciones esta helando aqui afuera

-si

En el camino a las habitaciones encontramos a Jacki

-Maka puedo hablar contigo?

-que quieres?

-es sobre lo que viste en el baño

-que vas a decir?

-no te entrometas Maka

-me estas amenazando?

-tomalo como quieras

-que dices Jacki si Soul solo te usa para satisfaccion ¿personal?-dijo Patty sarcasticamente- al igual que tu amiga y compañera Kim

-no hables de Kim Patty

-que acaso no sabes, tal vez un dia quieran hacer un trio

-Patty no vale la pena

Estaba tratando de contener a Patty por todo lo que decia y ella era bastante poco paciente, pero para peor llego Kim

-que ocurre Jacki?

-solo estoy advirtiendo

- no te preocupes Maka no vale la pena

-disculpa Kim pero creo que te equivocas de quien aqui no vale la pena, tu y tu amiga aceptan que un hombre juegue con ambas ahi que tener dignidad, y solo un poquito ¿no crees Patty?

-ajajajajaj sii y talvez alguien de verdad las quiera

Kim y Jacki se quedaron en silencio y si las miradas mataran Dios no se que habria pasado, hasta que llego Marie-sensei a detenernos

-chicas, chicas calmense, si quieren pelear por favor hablemos y nadie sale lastimado

-ellas empezaron Marie-sensei

-que dices Kim , Jacki fue la que vino a amenazar

-chicas alto, mañana en las actividades ajustaran cuentas ¿si?

A que se referia con eso, nos van a dejar pelear o algo asi, Marie-sensei se retiro un poco estresada

-bien espero que no salgas corriendo Maka- dijo Kim

Iba a levantar ,mi mano para dejarla caer en la mejilla de Kim eso no se lo iba a aceptar a nadie y menos a ella pero una mano me detuvo, era Lizz habia llegado con Tsubaki

-vamos Maka no te ensucies las manos con ellas

-tienes razon Lizz

-no estoy de acuerdo- dijo patty

Y luego lo unico que vimos fue a Kim con su mejilla roja y en el suelo

-esto es todo Maka y Patty

-la guerra comienza! – dijo sonriendo Patty

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XD**

**Akl fin crei que nunca acabaria y bueno 10 paginas de Word valen la pena ¿no?**

**Bueno es lo que se me ocurrio ahora queria terminar este capitulo hoy sin importar que mañana tenga 2 examenes y entrega de un documento en ingles XD sin mencienar que lo unico que se de ingles es... es... door, window y eso XD **

**Bueno me voy a estudiar saludos**

**¿review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui el capitulo nueve , trato de demorarme lo menos posible en escribir los capitulos para mantener el interes de alguien que lea por aburrimiento no se Xd**

**Soul eater no me pertenece T.T le pertenece a Ookubo-san **

**Capitulo XIX**

**Soul pov**

Todos estan sorprendidos no vimos toda la pelea de las chicas pero si cuamdo Maka le levanto la mano a Kim y cuando Patty la golpeo

-esto es mejor que una pelicula- dijo B*S

-Pero por que pelearon?-pregunto Kid

-quien sabe- repondi

-si quien sabe Soul, por lo que entendimos amenazarona a Maka por algo – hablo B*S

-que quieres decir B*S?

-¿yo? Nada

-de que te ries Kid

-de nada Soul solo que desde que llego Maka ya cambiaste ¿cierto B*S?

-estoy de acuerdo Nyajajajajaja

-cierren la boca yo no he cambiado

-¡callense!- nos dijo Harvad

Era increible ver a todos poniendo atencion, bueno tomando en cuenta que estabamos viendo como se comportaban las chicas estaban todas en pijamas bastantes sexys, cortos y estaban saltando en las camas, golpeandose con almohadas y riendo... era bastante como decirlo bastante exitante y se podia notar en las caras de todos los chicos

**Maka pov**

Ahora estabamos en la habitacion más grande las chicas dijeron que seria bueno distraernos y ahora jugamos una guerra de almohadas

-toma esto Tsubaki

-Patty ya veras- salio Tsubaki corriendo detras de Patty

-Maka no te libraras- me dijo Lizz y me tiro una almohada yo le tire tambien dos

-vaya, vaya pero que infantiles son-llego hablando Kim y detras de ella estaba Jackeline y Ania

-mira quien lo dice – dije mirando el pijama de Kim qe era de vacas (fue lo unico que se me ocurrio XD)

-jajajajajajaja- comenzaron a reir todas las chicas

-dejanos en paz Kim- dijo una de nuestras compañeras

-no se preocupen venimos en paz, queremos hacer un trato

-dilo que quieras rapido Kim

-vaya Maka donde estan tus buenas costumbres, las tenias hace cuatro años

-se perdieron con tu dignidad Kim

-bien Maka ahora no eres mas que una arpia venenosa

-ohhh ahora yo soy la venenosa y tu?

-eh chicas por favor, Kim que quieres

-bien, mas que un trato es una apuesta Maka

-ohh es conmigo, mejor no me molestes Kim

-¿que tienes miedo?

-bueno si quieres perder, esta bien

-la que cumpla bien todas las misiones que nos de el Shibusen tendra el respeto de la otra y hara todo lo que quiera la ganadora durante un mes

-vaya la verdad me hace falta una esclava, esta bien Kim acepto

Y cerramos el trato dandonos las manos ahora no puedo perder es muy tentativo tener a Kim de esclava durante un mes

-bien vamos a dormir- dijo una de las chicas

-y bien Maka como hars para ganarle a Kim, sin tener arma, y sin saber si te daran misiones- me dijo Liz mientras nos dirijiamos a las habitaciones

-diablos! no pense en eso

-jajajajaja pero nos puede usar a nosotras no one-chan

-tambien me puedes usar a mi Maka-chan

-gracias Chicas

-siiii seria maravilloso tener de esclavas a ese grupo

-bien Maka te apoyamos

-gracias chicas!

**Soul pov**

-wooooooaaaa

-es increible... que sexy puede llegar hacer Maka

Del tiempo que conoci a Maka nunca la crei competitiva, bueno competia con Ox por los examenes para ver quien sacaba la mejor calificacion, pero ahora competia por ser la mejor en misiones y si perdia seria sirvienta de Kim es extraño y sorprendente

-tal vez despues compitan por ti Soul- dijo Kilik

-cierra la boca

-tal vez por eso Kim odie tanto a Maka

-que?

-bueno piensalo Kim siente cosas por ti al igual que muchas chicas, pero tal vez Kim se sienta en competencia, puede creer que Maka viene a recuperar lo suyo

-lo suyo?

-su arma y bueno no se que mas hubo entre ustedes

-dejenme en paz

-lo siento Soul pero Kilik tiene razon- dijo Kid

-tu tambien Kid... me largo de aqui

Iba saliendo de la mansien de Kid cuando veo a Spirit

-niñato

-que quieres viejo

-Shini9gami-sama quiere que le mandes el docuemnto que te encargo

-lo tengo en el Shibusen

-pues ve por el

-que! no puedo viejo

-Shinigami-sama lo necesita ahora, asi que ve por el

-demonios

Fui a buscar a Kid y B*S no quiero ir solo ni voy a ir solo, les dije y extrañamente aceptaron, entramos al Shibusen y tenía un aroma a flores, chocolate y otros aromas agradables fuimos directo a nuestra habitacion golpeamos y nos abrio Lizz

-chicos que hacen aqui?

-vengo a buscar algo Liz, podemos?

-claro

-venga Maka ponte esto

-no, no quiero!- decia Maka como una niña

-que hacen aqui?-pregunto Tsubaki

-dicen que vienen a buscar algo

-nos vamos enseguida Lizz

-que ocurre?-pregunto Kid, Patty estaba detras de Maka con ropa y Tsubaki con mas ropa en las manos

-Maka olvido su pijama y no le gustan los demas

-con el frio que hace quiero dormir con ropa T.T

-siiiii hace mucho frio One-chan

-si pero nosotras si tenemos pijamas gruesos y Maka no

Las chicas siguieron peleando por eso y yo no encontraba el maldito documento, donde diablos lo deje

-que buscas Soul?-me pregunto Maka

-una carpeta azul no la has visto?

-si, si la vi, la deje aqui- dijo levantandose y en una repisa esta la carpeta- ten aqui esta

-gracias Maka

-de nada

-por cierto si quieres puedes dormir con esto-busque entre los canjones, ya habia ropa de Maka-aqui esta, este es mi pijama y es bastante comodo

-gracias Soul- me dijo tomandolo- ahora podre dormir comoda

-estamos a mano

-Claro- me dijo sonriendo

-ne Tsubaki estaba muy desordenado

-no te preocupes B*S

-no me habia olvidado de como eras

-cierto- dijo B*S sonriendo melancolico

-bien chicos nos vamos- nos dijo Kid

-claro encontre lo que venia a buscar

-bien entonces nos marchamos!

-adios chicas!

-adios -respondieron todas

**Maka pov**

No podia evitar tener entre mis manos la ropa de Soul incluso aun huele a el, es una polera negra y una pantalon que se ve bastante comodo

-que lindo es Soul al prestarte su ropa Maka-me dijo Liz

-si, fue muy lindo de su parte – dijo Tsubaki

-que esperas Maka, pontelo, o te vas a quedar ahi solo mirandolo?- me pregunto Patty

-bien

Me lo puse me quedaba un poco grande pero era increiblemente comodo y bueno lo mejor era de que le pertenecia a Soul... y pensar que crei haberlo olvidado...

Ese día nos quedamos dormidas bastante temprano, al amanecer me levante para ir al mi colegio comi algo en la cafeteria y me fui, todas estaban dormidas solo Tsubaki supo que me fui

**Soul pov **

Uno a uno de nosotros fue despertando Kid nos desperto a las 6:00 de la mañana, Ox dijo que prendieran la pantalla y la unica que estaba despierta era Maka, que empezaba a desesperezarse se vei muy graciosa y por que no adorable, se levanto de la cama y tenía puesto el pijama que le preste anoche le quedaba un poco grande bueno en realidad muy grande pero se veia bien, luego se dirigio al baño con ropa en la mano cerca de una hora despues salio completamente lista, con su uniforme, su cabello suelto, y un poco maquillada, se veia muy linda, Tsubaki despertó y despidio a Maka, ahora Maka salia del Shibusen

-Kid por que no podemos ver a Maka?-pregunto Kilik

-no creo que mi padre lo permita-respondio

-mmm podriamos decir que queremos estudiar como es la vida de un adolecente normal- dijo Harvar

-pero seria mentira ¿no?

-quien sabria la diferencia- respondio Ox sonriendo

-bien- dijo Kid

Ahora Maka estaba con dos chicas una era de piel morena y de ojos oscuros la otra era una chica de pelo castaño con una gran sonrisa estaban paradas en un paradero de auto-bus el cual se demoro un poco en pasar ( si viven en Chile Santiago o Talca saben de que hablo T.T) se subieron pagaron su pasaje y luego se fuerona asentar al final en donde habia un chico alto de ojos azules, saludos a las tres de un beso en la mejilla y luego se puso a conversar con Maka

-sera su novio, diablos mas competencia-oi como hablaba Harvard

-cierren la boca para escuchar!- grito B*S

-Kid audio!-grito Ox

-no es un cine tropa de idiotas- luego conecto unos cables

**Maka pov**

Nos juntamos con mis amigas en el paradero y al subir al auto-bus estaba Eriol un gran amigo para todas nosotras es un muy lindo chico y es uno de mis amigos mas... cuerdos

-asi que ahora vives con tu padre Maka

-siiiii T.T

-no te gusta estar con el

-no es eso Eriol

-bien no te incomodo mas

-...DE QUE ME VALE SI TU NO ESTAS AQUI A MI LADO DE NADA ME VALE... VIVO ENAMORADO LOCO YO SIN TI VIVO ENAMORADO Y LOCO...

-Catalina cierrra la boca- le dije a mi amiga la verdad a veces era bastante vergonzoso estar con ella y bueno todos los que iban en el auto-bus nos miraban raro

-que antipatica Maka

-Cata yo te apoyo- ambas se miraron, se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron de sus manos-...YO SIN TI VIVO ENAMORADO Y LOCO,YO SIN TI VIVO FRACASADO Y LOCO ...

Y asi siguieron hasta que se acabo en el viaje, con Eriol el cuanto paro nos bajamos y las otras dos venian atras de nosotras cantando la primera cancion que se escuchara en la radio casi a la entrada del colegio un chico me hablo

-Hola Maka

-Justin que haces aqui?

-Noah me envio

**Soul Pov **

**-**¿¡QUE!-gritaron varios chicos incluso yo estaba bastante sorprendido

-por que el... por que le dijo eso... a Maka-dijo Ox

-por que Maka habla con Justin Law y lo envia Noah

**Fin del capitulo XD **

**No** sabia que escribir T.T no se me ocurria nada pero me termino saliendo esto

¿como esta mal, horrible, pasable, horrorosamente mal o bien?

XD dejen Review XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Al fin el capitulo 10 siento la demora estaba tratando de armar otros fics que aun los tengo en mente, gracias por los review, al menos se que alguien lo lee T-T **

**Capitulo X**

**Misiones por ambas partes **

Soul pov

-que hacia Maka con Justin Law?-pregunte

-WOZU WOZU MINNA-SAN – llego Shinigami-sama agitando sus manos

-padre!... que significa esto!- dijo Kid

Shinigami-sama miró la pantalla y vio a Maka hablando con Justin Law

-Etto... mmmm no crei que sabrian tan pronto

-habla de una vez padre!

-supongo que ustedes escucharon los rumores de que el Shibusen tiene espias ¿no?

-eran ciertos?- pregunte

-la verdad si, y Maka es una de ellas, trabaja como infiltrada en la organizacion de Eibon

-¡QUEEEE!

-ahora que lo pienso no deberian ver a las chicas en el Shibusen, no lo que hace Maka

-ehh... etto... nosotros...

-solo queriamos ver un colegio normal y como es la vida de alguien normal, sin brujas, ni kishin padre

-entiendo, Kid por favor sube el volumen- Kid se levanto y arreglo unos cables y subió el volumen

(conversacion de Maka XD)

_-no deberias estar aqui Justin _

_-solo hago el trabajo_

_-ahora eres el correo _

_-siiii T-T _

_-que quieres? ¬¬_

_-Noah me envia, dice que tu sabes lo que el quiere saber que el Shinigami sabe.._

_-¿que?_

_-Noah dice que tu sabes... no me hagas repetirlo _

_-cierto, lo habia olvidado_

_-muy ocupada recuperando el tiempo pérdido_

_-cierra la boca- dijo Maka, sacando de su mochila un cuadernillo- entregale esto _

_-que es?_

_-lo que el queria saber que yo sabia que lo sabía el Shinigami_

_-ohhhhh _

_-por cierto Justin Noah sabe donde estoy?_

_-no, el cambio te dije que funcionaria, el piensa que estas en otro colegio del que le entregaste tu matricula, y sabe que estas en Death City pero escondida_

_-bien _

_- y... no hay un gracias _

_-si claro gracias, ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea_

_-bien, bien me voy no vemos!_

_Se despidierón y Maka se reunió con sus amigas_

_-es muy guapo, Maka, dime quien es?_

_-un amigo, un buen amigo_

_-esta soltero _

_-si _

_-por que no me lo presentas!_

_-no te conviene, es un idiota _

_Y entraron al colegio, se despidieron del otro chico y entraron a su salon de clases _

-Que era lo que le entrego Maka

-unos documentos que le di yo-respondio Shinigami-sama

-por que le das informacion padre?... para que se la entregue al enemigo?

-no te preocupes Kid es por el bien de Maka, debe entregar algo para que ellos también crean que Maka es espia en el Shibusen y no los engaña

-pero en que bando esta Maka?

-en el de nosotros

-hace cuanto tiempo Maka hace ese trabajo para el Shibusen?

-mmmmm... Etto pues la ultima vez que vino a Death City, como hace de dos años, acepto la misión Soul-Kun

-qué?, pero padre Maka no ha venido

-si vino, yo mismo hable con ella y estuvo con Liz-chan, Patty-chan y Tsubaki-chan

Maka pov

Definitivamente mi día no podía empeorar, llegó al colegio y Justin quiere informes, entregaron los examenes y me fue horrible exepto 1, luego me llaman en dirección (1) para reprenderme por tener tan descuidada mi presentación personal, sin contar los aros, la pintura de uñas negra, el maquillaje, al fin nos vamos que mañana más larga y horrible, en cuanto terminaron las clases me fui derecto al Shibusen, lo unico que queria era descansar, aunque seria bastante poco, mañana nuevamente tengo 3 examenes.

-Maka-chan llegas temprano- dice Tsubaki mientras entró en la habitación

-si solo tengo clases por la mañana

-tienes hambre

-no la verdad solo quiero cambiarme ropa y dormir

-eso no será posible tenemos clases con Marie-sensei- llegó burlandose Liz

-no ahora no Liz

-si Maka tu dijiste que asistirias a todas las clases asi que vamos a cambiarte ropa

-diablos Liz

-cuida tu lenguaje niña

Liz me tiró al baño literalmente y luego arrojo un poco de ropa

-cambiate rapido te estaremos esperando

-si mamá- dije sarcasticamente y me comenze a vestir-Liz que ropa es está

-lo ves te lo dije Tsubaki le quedara perfecto

-no voy a salir asi

-lo haras Maka Albarn

La ropa que me habia pretado Liz era un top de tiritas ajustado que dejaba mi abdomen al descubierto y un buzo corto también ajustado. Todas salimos de la habitación para ir al gimnasio, al llegar ya todas las chicas estaban alli

-bien chicas recueradan las clases de defensa que vimos hace un tiempo- comenzo hablando Marie-sensei

-siii! respondieron varias chicas

-que clases?- pregunte yo a Patty

-oh cierto tu no estabas Maka-chan por que en ese periodo tu estabs entrenando como Death Schythe a Soul

-ohhh cierto

-Bien esa vez gano Patty-chan!, ahora ahi una revancha primero algunas convatiran con materiales de contacto- dijo levantando dos palos largos y redondos- las primeras que se enfrentaran seran Kim y Jacki!

Ambas salieron y tomaron los palos comenzaron a pelear pero en poco tiempo Kim ganó, luego Kim se enfrento a otra chica que dijeron manejaba una guadaña, también le ganó, luego esa niña que me molesto un timpo y decia que yo no era digna de ser la compañera de Soul...

Soul pov

Shinigami-sama explico todo lo referente a Maka y su trabajo, luego dijo que solo debemos ver el Shibusen y ahora las chicas estan peleando por ordenes de Marie, Kim es bastante buena con el material de contacto básica, espero que no le toque a Maka ella nunca fue muy buena manejando materiales de contacto siempre yo la intentaba a ayudar

-Soul tu supiste que habia venido Maka

-no Kid y tu?

-tampoco, pero estuve pensando... recuerdas caundo Liz nos grito, cuando estabamos borrachos y tu...

-tambien lo pense, despues de eso Crona desaparecio

-despues de eso Liz ya no es la misma, ni siquiera Patty

-despues de eso con Tsubaki no pudimos usar el sable demoniaco- dijo BS uniendose a la conversacion

-son amigas se lo haces a una se lo haces a todas- dijo Kid

Maka pov

-Bien Kim! Felicidades has derrotado a varias armas y técnicos de guadaña, pero falta una técnico... Maka-chan!

Sonrei sabía que Marie-sensei me eligiria de las ultimas, ella sabia o mas bien ella tenía entendido que yo no era buena en materiales de contacto pero han pasado 4 años, 4 largos años

-vamos Maka!- decia Liz

-Maka! Maka!- gritaba Patty- enseñale y pateale el trasero jajajajajajaja

Marie pov

-bien chicas que sea un pelea limpia n_nUU

Dije, por que el ambiente era cada vez más tenso incluso se podia cortar ambas tenían sus bando y gritaban que destruyeran a la otra, tal vez no debi haberlas hecho pelear T-T ohhh tan mala maestra soy -_-UU

Ambas chicas tomaron sus materiales Kim lo tomó con seguridad mientras Maka sonreia confiada-empiezen- grite ninguna de las dos se movio

-vamos Maka no vas a atacar?

-te dejo el primer golpe a ti Kim

-bien

Sen decir más Kim salió corriendo hacia Maka, en una buena posición, ese era un golpe seguro, Spirit va a matarme T-T, pero... Maka lo detuvo de frente usando su palo sin esfuerzo alguno

-bien ahora me toca- dijo para despues con un extremo darle en el estomago, Maka dio una vuelta y le pegó en la espalda dejando en el suelo a Kim, con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto con sangre en la boca

-Kim puedes continuar?- pregunte

-si!- me grito enfurecida ToT me grito- bien continuen

Kim se levanto y nuevamente se lanzo contra Maka, esta sin ninguan esfuerzo nuevamente detuvo su ataque y con el palo le pego nuevamente en su estomago y antes de que volviera a caer volvió a pegarle en las piernas dejandola de espaldas en el suelo

-recuerdas nuestro trato Kim, si vas a luchar asi creeme preparate para ser mi esclava

-estas bromeando cierto?

-no mirate- kim afirmo su palo y lo iba a pegar en los pies de Maka, pero esta solo puso su palo deteniendo el de Kim

-bien chicas Maka, ganó felicidades Maka-chan- o lo paraba o estas chicas se iban a terminar matando

-¡!Maka, Maka, Maka!- gritaba Patty

-Bien chicas ahora es combate mano a mano

-por que no lo dijo antes Marie-san le ubiese pateado el trasero a Maka- dijo Kim

-es quisieras- respondio Maka

-bien la que gano aquella ves fue Patty-chan!- dije intentando levantar las emociones

-Patty comenzaran con fran!

Pero para que me molesto Patty acabo con ella enseguida

-¡Marie-san!-me llamo Kim- por que no nosotras escogemos con quien queremos pelear

-que! No claro que no chicas

-cierto Marie-san seria mas divertido- dijo Liz con una cara malevola y sadica

-bien la primera será Ania, escoges a:

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- lo sabía

-vamos Tsubaki!

Ambas chicas estaban en el centro, es increible el rostro de Tsubaki, ya no era la niña dulce.

-Marie-san podemos usar nuestro modo de arma

-no solo las manos!- dije ya ni siquiera estaba el sensei T-T Shinigami-sama me va a matar ToT

Ambas chicas comenzaron su pelea y vaya que eran fuertes Tsubaki sabía defenderse y el resultado obvio ganó Tsubaki, asi continuaron casi todas las chicas las ganadoras felices, las perdedoras maldiciendo a medio mundo y quedan solo dos... Maka y Kim de nuevo ahora si se matan

-Maka antes hablaste de tu apuesta, hagamosla más interesante, la perdedora se humillara a la otra y sera su esclava dos días

-tantas ganas tienes de ser mi esclava Kim de verdad me alagas

Soul pov

-WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA

-Maka sarcastica!-dijo Kid

-por que se odian tanto todas las chicas-dijo Shinigami-sama

-se van a terminar matando- dijo Kilik

-esto no fue buena idea, ni siquira los chicos eran tan problematicos- dijo Sinigami-sama

Marie pov

Peleas con apuesta T-T no hay nada peor

Las dos comenzaron a pelear, Maka era buena muy buena, es increible ver el cambio, ahora que lo recuerdo Stein me habia dicho que aparte del cambio fisico que tuvo Maka, sino mas bien un cambio de alma, ya no es el alma trabajadora que se esfuerrza en conseguir sus metas, al contrario ahora es un alma sarcastica que no se esfuerza y habia algo que no sabe que es, segun Stein

Y el resultado de la pelea Kim... será esclava de Maka por dos días

Maka pov

Terminaron todas la peleas, uba más victorias por parte de nuestro grupo ahora ibamos felicitando a Tsubaki estuvo de maravilla y le ganó a Ania

-Maka- me llamo Patty

-dime- sin decirme nada me apunto hacia atras

-ohh, esclava quiero una bandeja con fruta, jugos naturales y patty...

-helado!

-si y helado para mi y mis amigas y rapido

-claro-dijo bastante enfurecida

**Fin del capitulo **

**Ni siquiera se por que me salió esto no era la idea principal que tenía XD pero bueno salio esto y espero que les guste XD**

**Acepto ideas de lo que quieran ver en el prox capitulo **

**Y si alguin lee estoy pensando en ponerle Lemon pero no se la idea esta pero no se si ponerlo en este fic XD **

**Sayo!**

**Merece review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui nuevamente un capitulo de este fic (k nadie lee T-T) aviso que este capi talvez sea un tanto depravado o pervertido asi que si no les gusta apreten el monito kn la flechita hacia la izquierda XD y si les gusta sigan leyendo para que me digan que les parece...**

* * *

**Capitulo XI **

**Juegos en parejas **

**Soul pov **

Después de las peleas organizadas por Marie-sensei cada una de las chicas fue a su habitación, buscaron ropa y se fuerón a las duchas, en las cuales por obvias razones no habian camaras para lastima de muchos y también mia (n/a: Soul perver XD)

-Chicos!- hablo Shinigami-sama- esta noche por causas personales podran ir al Shibusen y dormir en sus habitaciones, solo pueden ir al shibusen

-pero las chicas las ocupan- dijo BS

-tendran que dormir con ellas, pero-dijo serio- recuerden que hay camaras no hagan nada indebido

-porque Shinigami-sama?- pregunte

-temó que hayan más peleas entre ellas y tal vez con ustedes ellas no pelen... tanto...

-solo por eso padre?

-ehh... claro hijo... por que más? Y estan listos-nos miró a todos- si estan listos asi que vayan que ya es tarde- y luego de eso nos echo literalmente fuera de la casa, nos quedamos todos fuera de la mansion de Kid extrañados, pero lo mejor era hacer caso

-bien chicos vamonos!- dijo Ox

**Maka pov**

-Bien todos lo tienen?- pregunto Liz

-siiii – respondimos

Ahora nos encontrabamos en la habitación en pijamas Liz dijo que estaba aburrida y queria jugar

-bien todas tienes su peluche, patty como se llama el tuyo

-Kid!- todas reimos ya que era un pinguino bastante simetrico con tres franjas en un lado de la cabeza

-ehhh BS

-dejame adivinar, es un mono con estrellitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- dijo Liz pensando

-como no se me ocurrio quien podia ser'- dije y luego todas reimos

-Y que hay del tuyo Maka?

-mmm bueno- dije tocando el oso que Soul me habia regalado una vez que fuimos a un parque- se llama Soul

-pues no le veo el parecido- dijo patty

-miralo bien

-jajajaja- comenzo a reir Patty pues el oso tenia el cintillo de Soul y tenía los ojos rojosy todo el oso era blanco

De pronto la puerta se abrio estrepitosmente

-aqui llegó eel gran BS para alegrarles el día!

-noche idiota- dijo Kid

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto Liz

-Shinigami-sama nos saco de la casa de Kid y dijo que debiamos quedarnos aqui en el Shibusen esta noche- dijo Soul

-y donde dormiran?

-aqui- contesto BS

-mmmm quien dijo que dormiriamos!- dijo Liz sonriendo

-lo que sea que estaes pensando alvidalo Liz- dijo Tsubaki

-que dicen chicos quieren jugar?- pregunto Liz ignorando completamente a Tsubaki

-no Liz no confio en tus juegos- dijo Soul

-no son igual a los de ustedes Soul- dijo Liz secamente

-ehh.. esta bien Liz jugamos- respondieron todos

-Ok ire a buscar a mi novio para que estemos iguales, ustedes mientras tanto formen parejas- y simplemente salió por la puerta

-Bien Patty seamos pareja

-vale

-Maka?- me pregunto Soul

-ehh... claro

-... entonces Tsubaki hacemos pareja?

-... si...

**Soul pov**

Liz llego cerca de los 10 minutos despues con Edgar, su novio, al principio estabamos todos sentados en el centro de la habitacion, en el piso, las chcas reian de los "graciosos" chistes de BS y asi se nos fue la hora entre risas

-bien son las 2:30 de la noche, ya podemos jugar – dijo Liz

-exactamente a que Liz?- pregunto Maka

-somos bastante maduros como para jugar a toda clase de cosas

-y?- dijo Tsubaki

-bien empezemos de a poco – dijo y sacando una botella

-Liz de donde demonios sacaste esa botella -_-UU- pregunto Maka

Liz puso en el centro la botella- a las personas que elija la botella deben arse un beso- y giro la botella paro justo en ella y su novio ambos se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron, luego la volvio a dar vuelta y paro en BS y Patty

-bien solo un besito chiquitito- ambos se acercaron y apenas rozaron sus labios se separaron y Patty sonriendo a Liz hizo girar la botella esta vez salió Maka y Kid

-sii tambien un beso chiquitito- ambos se acercaron pero se acercaron mas que BS y Patty, ahora Maka giró la botella y Salió BS y Tsubaki

-vaya al finse pone interesante, bien un beso largo- dijo Liz

-de lenguita?- pregunto Maka y todos la voltiamos a ver y Tsubaki la miraba extrañada

-Maka-chan

-que es solo un juego ¿no?

-cierto Maka, entonces de 30 segundos con... todo

BS y Tsubaki estaban en medio BS comenzó acercarse y tomó el rostro de Tsubaki entre sus manos y la beso... fue un beso lento y al parecer Liz y Maka lo disfrutaban mas que la misma Tsubaki pues ambas se tomaron de las manos y miraban a la pareja con estrellas en los ojos y Patty detras de ellas riendo

-bien ya pasaron los 45 segundos- dijo Liz y Tsubaki hizo girar la botella y apunto hacia mi y Kid

-mmmmm mejor la volvemos a girar- dijo Patty y esta vez apunto hacia Liz y yo

-solo un beso pequeño- ambos nos acercamos y juntamos los labios no paso mas que eso

-bien Soul girala- tome la botella y esta vez apunto hacia Kid y Patty

-30 segundo- dijo Tsubaki

-con todo- dijo Maka y todos reimos

Ambos se acercarón Kid tomo el menton de Patty y esta estaba extrañamente ¿nerviosa?, pero luego Patty rodeo el cuello de Kid y acorto la distancia entre ambos

O/O Todos quedamos así luego de que Patty besó a Kid el la rodeo por su cintura

-etto... bien wow ehhh Patty gira la botella- Patty sonrio maliciosamente mirando a Kid y el también le sonrio, giro la botella y nuevamente me apunto a mi y... Maka

-ajajajaja 1 minuto- dijo Patty

-con todo- termino de decir Tsubaki

**Maka pov**

Sabía que se vengarian!... ahora tendria que besar a Soul durante un minuto y que despues de todo en estas circunstancias los minutos o segundos son eternos, al demonio yo si queria besar a Soul y esta es la mejor excusa que puedo encontrar

Ahora estabamos en el centro ambos mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del otro

-vamos haganlo rapido par que pasemos a otro juego!- nos regaño Liz

-bien!-dijo Soul enfadado

Soul se acerco tomo entre sus manos mi rostro, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta casi rozar mis labios, su aliendo chocaba contra mi piel y en un suspiro acorto la distancia fue un beso lento pero... pero... increible. Nos mantuvimos asi no se durante cuanto tiempo solo sentia sus labios moverse contra mis labios e inconcientemente los mios le seguian...

-venga ya van casi dos minutos XD- nos interrumpio Liz

Ambos nos separamos lentamente y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares

-bien sigamos pero cambiaremos el juego- dijo Liz mientras se levantaba y traia un juego de cartas

-que sigue Liz-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki

-poker strip- y luego sonrio pervertidamente- bien seguiremos con las parejas desde el principio Kid y Patty, Maka y Soul, BS y Ttsubaki y yo con Edgar jugaremos poker hombres contra mujeres entienden?... alguien se opone- solo Tsubaki levanto la mano- perdiste mayoria gana

-Maka-chan?

-no te preocupes Tsubaki se pondra interesante

-bien ahora si estoy asustado quien eres y que le hiciste a Maka?- pregunto BS

-bien sigamos entendieron todos el juego?

-no- respondio BS

-mmmmm como les explico, por ejemplo Patty gana y puede pedirle a Kid que se quite la ropa, puede terminar solo uno del grupo y el que termine primero hace que su pareja se quite la ropa

-ohhhhhh- dijimos todos

- entoncesz comenzemos facil- Liz repartio las cartas- tres trios

-Listo-

-eligan chicas- dijo Lizz ya que todas habiamos terminado

-bien Kid empieza- dijo Patty y Kid se quito la polera

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritamos todas XD

-dos trios y una escala- dijo Kid sonrojado

-termine!- dije y mire a Soul ¿pervertidamente?- venga Soul- y también se quito la polera

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa

-tres escalas dijo Soul

-listo – dijo BS- venga Tsubaki tu turno- Tsubaki se quito el sweter uqe traia y quedo con la playera

-es injusto- dijo edgar

-solo una prenda

-bien tres escalas – dijo Tsubaki

-terminamos

-Tsubaki escoge- dijo Lizz

-BS – este solo miro a Tsubaki se levanto y saco el short que traia ya que no llevaba ninguna playera y ahora solo quedo en boxers

-continuemos y este es el ultimo se me ocurrio un juego mas interesante escala real

Todos nos tardamos si conociqmos bien a Liz tal vez el que pierda deba hacer algo increiblemente pervertido, La primera en terminar fue Liz luego Kid yo, edgar tSubaki, Patty Soul y BS

-bien perdieron los chicos que penitencia haran

-que sean nuestros esclavos ¡!- dijo Patty

-buena idea Patty... bien chicos elijan o se desnudan ahora oson nuestros esclavos por 1 semana

-mmmm

-bien seran esclavos XD- dijo Lizz- pero luego veremos eso ahora jugaremos a penitencia o castigo

-conozco ese juego pero no era, verdad o castigo- dije

-sii ese es el nombre original pero lo haremos mas divertido, cumplen su penitencia o se arriesgan al castigo impuesto por todos

-ohhhhh- dijimos todos

-con estos dados sabremos la pareja que debe cumplir con su penitencia- dijo Liz sonriendo de forma malvada

Todas las parejas tenían un dado Liz dio la partida comenzamos a moverlos en nuestras manos

Tsubaki y BS: sacaron dos

Soul y Maka: 4

Kid y Patty: 3

Liz y Edgar 6

-bien la primera pareja perdedora debera mmmmmm BS- Liz sonrió se levanto trajo una silla y un tarro- BS toma asiento, ahora tu cabeza hacia atras, junta los labios- BS hizo todo lo que Liz le decia- Bien Tsubaki quitale la crema a BS de la boca sin usar las manos solo tus labios o lenguan si quieres

-que? Pero Liz

-hazlo que luego sigue Kid y Patty

-¿que pero Lizzz?

Patty Pov

Era muy gracioso ver como todos se ruborizaban, ahora todos veiamos como Tsubaki-chan se acercaba por un lado de BS tomaba su rostro, y se notaba en su cara estaba muy nerviosa XD, poco a poco se fue acercando a la crema, saco un poco

-listo-dijo

-todo- respondio Liz

Tsubaki volvio a acercarse a BS abrio un poco su boca y con un rapido movimiento saco toda la crema batidade la boca de BS , Tsubaki estaba completamente roja

-Kid- dijo Liz

Kid se levanto y tomo asiento Liz puso crema batida en la boca de Kid y yo pase mi lengua por sus labios sacanndo toda la crema de una sola vez, el solo me miro sonrojado mientras yo solo sonreia XD

-bien... Soul toma asiento... Soul?

Todos los buscamos Soul y Maka ahora estaban ¿peleando?

-bien apuestas- dijo Maka

-vaya Maka tantas ganas tienes de dormir en el piso

-por favor estas equivocado si crees que yo perdere

-veamoslo

-bien

- etto Soul tu turno- dijo mi one-chan Soul sonrio y tomo asiento

-Liz prestame el tarro de crema- dijo Maka

Se dirigio a donde estaba soul puso yn poco de crema en su mejilla y luego la lamio, hizo lo mismo en la otra mejilla O.O despues puso un poco de crema en los labios de Soul y sensualmente fue sacandolo con su lengua, mire a Liz y estaba :D, Kid 0/0, Tsubaki */*, BS 0¬0, nuevamente mire a Maka y ahora tomo el tarro y puso un poco en el cuello de Soul para depues lamerlo muy lentamente, Soul respriraba agitadamente

-bien Soul el pijama es mio y me obedeceras todo lo que te diga- dijo Maka Soul no respondio, solo asintió completamente rojo :D

-One-chan tu turno

-no hace falta Maka se acabo toda la crema y nosotros ganamos

-que hora es?- pregunto Kid

-mmmm 5:35

-¿QUE?... mañana tengo clases y no he ormido nada T-T –dijo Maka

-lo mejor sera dormir- dijo Kid

Todos se levantaron del piso y se fueron a sus camas mi One-chan se fue con Edgar ahora yo tendria que dormir sola con Kid n/n, ya lo habia hecho pero aun asi incomoda, Tsubaki apago la luz de la habitacion pero todos pudimos ver como Soul se acomodaba en el piso mientras Maka le pasaba una frazada para que se tapara, el la rechazo y todos comenzamos a reir

-puedes acostarte en la cama idiota- dijo Maka- me levantare en un rato mas asi que no importa

Entre penumbras vimos como Soul se subia a la cama seguramente rojo...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Siento la demora T-T pero el colegio cada dia ,me mata mas TToTT ****es agotador llena de examenes, bueno este capitulo se le ocurrio a mi pervertida mente XD **

**SAYO!**

**SE MERECE UN REVIEW? ME HARIAN MUY FELIZZ XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capi ojala les guste y un aviso antes de que comiencen a leer para los que les guste Chrona no lean mmmm bueno no les puedo decir mucho para que lean XD…. Bueno gracias por los reviews y gracias a ****mumi evans elric** ** y ****LuNaShinRa** **con todos los reviews dan ganas de escribir XD**

**Capitulo XII**

**La pelea entre Maka y Chrona **

**Maka pov**

Ya nos quedan 3 días y con Kim no habíamos podido determinar quién de las dos era más fuerte pues las misiones que nos daban eran bastante fáciles nadie había perdido una ahora me dirigía a la sala en donde estaba Marie-sensei hace un rato me mando a llamar

-¿Marie-sensei?

-Maka-chan pasa

-me necesita

-bueno quería ver si aceptabas una nueva misión?

-si quería aceptar?- pregunte confundida pues nunca preguntan si aceptamos o no

- bueno es un tanto complicado Maka y con Shinigami-sama no queremos arriesgarte y claro puedes llevar a Liz, Patty y Tsubaki contigo

-de que se trata?

-sobre Chrona

-Chrona?

-bueno ella desapareció del Shibusen hace dos años, nadie supo nada de ella hasta un tiempo atrás

-y quieren que yo….?

-queremos que tu la traigas al Shibusen, creemos que eres la persona idónea para traerla de vuelta, una vez ya hiciste contacto con su alma, ahora tal vez a ti no te haga daño

-acepto!

? pero Maka

-eso no es lo que quieren

-si pero es muy peligroso

-lo se

-pero…

-tengo viva?

-eh?... qué?... bueno no lo se

- si se resiste Maka, tienes que defenderte!- dijo Stein desde el umbral de la puerta

-Stein que haces aquí?- pregunto Marie-sensei

-vine a responder esa pregunta

-entonces si en la pelea muere…?

-si se niega a obedecer deberás traerla a la fuerza viva o muerta… aunque es raro en ti Maka

-el que?

- el querer a una persona muerta

-el tiempo cambia a las personas, profesor, bien entonces me marcho

-partirán…- dijo Marie-sensei

-enseguida

-bien- dijo Stein

**Stein pov**

Maka acaba de salir a la misión que le otorgo Shinigami-sama

-por qué Stein?- me pregunta Marie

-no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que quiere Shinigami-sama, por cierto tengo que contactarlo- dije para luego acercarme al espejo del salón, marque el numero de Shinigami-sama- 42-42-564

-Stein, ya partió Maka?

-si Shinigami-sama

-con quién?

-Liz, Patty y Tsubaki

- bien no te preocupes nosotros la observaremos desde acá

-bien- dije para que luego Shinigami-sama desapareciera del espejo

-Stein?

-dime

-qué ocurre?

-no lo se

**Maka pov**

-Bien chicas partamos

-siiiiiiiiiiii- respondió Patty

-contra quien Maka-chan

-contra Chrona

-Chrona?- pregunto Liz

- no es por lo que creen que quiero a Chrona muerta, pasaron otras cosas

-no te cuestionaremos Maka-me dijo Liz seria- haremos lo que tú nos digas, por algo queremos ser tus armas esta semana

-gracias

Salimos del Shibusen y en el camino encontramos a Kim y Jacqueline

-hola Maka- dijeron

- que diablos quieres

-pero que modales, ya ni siquiera eres educada

- que quieres?

-supe que te toco traer a Chrona devuelta?- dijo Kim

-podrás hacerlo

-no te importa- dije para pasar por su lado con mis amigas

Salimos de Death City ya las chicas estaban convertidas en armas

-por aquí debería aparecer – dije

-cuidado Maka- me dijo Tsubaki

-siempre

De pronto una figura se dejó ver, sin duda era ella

-tu…

-nos encontramos de nuevo

-tantas ganas tienes de morir

- te equivocas ahora si me permitieron matarte

-quieres que vulva a matar a tu arma

- no te preocupes ahora no saldrás tan victoriosa

**Soul pov**

Que era esto, porque Maka o Chrona hablaban así, por que quien mato a quien acaso Maka tuvo a otro compañero, no debería importarme pero por qué me siento así

-Chrona no recuerda nada padre?

-al parecer del periodo que estuvo aquí en el Shibusen no

-pero que ocurrió entre ella y Maka?

-eso es lo que hay que averiguar BS- respondió Shinigami-sama

**Maka pov**

-no vas atacar?- pregunto Chrona-… entonces comenzare yo, Ragnarok!

Ragnarok se convirtió en espada, Chrona corrió hacia mi y yo solo me moví a mi derecha esquivándola, aun mantenía mi rostro bajo, recordando lo que ocurrió

-tú lo mataste!, créeme si hubiese sido otra persona- dije recordando a Soul- si hubiese sido….. No habría dudado en matarte en ese mismo instante pero también a él le prometí que te mataría- dije y con Patty le di un balazo en su cuello el cual hizo que cayera al piso

-Maka no nos recuerda?

-no, solo recuerda la pelea que tuvo con Kid y conmigo cuando aún era compañera de Soul

Chrona se levantó y lanzo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que me estrellara contra una roca

-con qué facilidad cambias de compañero no?

- eso a ti no te importa

-primero ese chico, que termino con el cuerpo cortado, está vivo pero con una increíble cicatriz, luego el otro chico, era tu novio ¿no? , el que termino despedazado

-cierra la boca!- ya no quería recordarlo, no quería

-entonces pelea!

-Tsubaki, sable demoniaco!

-pero Maka-chan, tu nunca lo has usado

- no te preocupes

-bien!

Tsubaki se transformó y si era increíble como absorbía mis vibraciones, debía acabar rápido no quería que ninguna de mis amigas salga lastimada, me lance contra Chrona, ambas con espadas y ninguna cedía

-Tsubaki bomba de humo

-si!

Lance la bomba de humo a Chrona para alejarme un momento

-Liz, Patty creen que podamos usar la resonancia de alma

- no creo que haya problema

-bien

-TAMASHI NO KYOMEI, DEATH CANON

Nunca creí que haría una resonancia similar a la de Kid

-dispara cuando quieras!- me dijo Patty

- ok!

Dispare Chrona intento recibirlo pero era demasiada carga incluso para ella

**Kid pov**

-¿Qué?

Mire a mi padre al parecer el también estaba sorprendido pues nunca se había visto que un humano, hiciera una técnica similar a un Shinigami, mire a Soul Y BS y estaban en las mismas condiciones con la boca hasta en suelo y cara de no creer

Aún permanecía un humo que nos impedía la vista poco a poco se fue dispersando, Maka aún seguía en posición de ataque con el Death canon, y Chrona estaba en el suelo desangrándose, era increíble el ataque de Maka fue decisivo, al menos no la mato y por lo que se puede apreciar esta sin riesgo vital, Maka ahora está completamente de pie, dejo a Tsubaki en el piso y a Liz y Patty convertidas en pistolas junto a Tsubaki, y poco a poco fue acercándose a Chrona, es imposible que Maka quiera matar a alguien aun por venganza, sigue siendo la niña trabajadora y esforzada de siempre, y eso me tranquiliza un poco

-ahora se cambiaron los papeles no- dijo Maka a Chrona que estaba en el piso

-Stein ve a donde esta Maka- dijo mi padre el profesor

-Ragnarok- dijo intentando alcanzar la espada pero Maka se lo impidió, pisando su mano y Chrona grito

-duele?

-no

-en serio- dijo pisando más fuerte

-esta es tu venganza?

-no, cuando la haga te lo diré, y desearas no haberme conocido nunca

-ragnarok!

-no te molestes no tienes fuerzas para manipularlo

-Maka-chan, vámonos- me dijo Tsubaki

-ya acabo- dijo Liz

Patty me tomo del brazo y me condujo a la ciudad, Tsubaki ato a Chrona con su cadena que sale de su cabello (n/a: la que uso para atar a Sid)

-debí de haberte matado junto con ese estorbo- dijo Chrona, Maka se detuvo se dio

-repítelo!

-cuando estaba muriendo seguía diciendo que te amaba, que tonto, pudo haberse salvado, pero se atravesó en el ataque que a ti te haría pedazos

Chrona termino de hablar y Maka se lanzó encima de ella quedando las dos en el suelo, frente a la sorpresa Tsubaki la soltó y Maka comenzó a golpearla en la cara

-como te atreves- decía Maka mientras la golpeaba

-Maka detente- decía Tsubaki intentando sacarla de encima de Chrona- MAKA YA BASTA – decía nerviosa

-no Tsubaki, lo siento pero no puedo, no puedo perdonarla

-MAKA BASTA YA!- dijo Stein llegando, Maka se detuvo con su puño a punto de estrellarse en la cara de Chrona- detente

-dijeron que podía matarla

-así no, era solo si se resistía

-Maka- dijo Tsubaki agachándose y quedando a su altura- vámonos

-no- dijo Maka susurrando, Liz y Patty se acercaron a ella Patty puso su mano en el hombro de Maka

-no se bien que sucedió pero no creo que a ese chico le hubiese gustado verte así Maka- dijo Liz tomando las manos de Maka llenas de sangre negra- vámonos

Maka se levantó y se fue con las chicas

-profesor Stein…

-yo me encargo

-gracias- dijo Tsubaki

**Maka pov **

En que me convertí, aun así no pude cumplir mi promesa, si no hubiese llegado Stein, o las chicas habría podido matarla, habría podido cumplir mi promesa, lo siento Lian- pensé mirando el cielo, pero lo hare te prometí que la mataría y así lo hare

**Fin del capi xD**

**Bueno este capítulo tiene más acción que ningún otro y para acortar un poco la historia ya que estaba saliéndome muy larga xD**

**Bueno que dicen Maka mata a Chrona o no? Acepto sugerencias XD **

**Reviews?**

**Sayoo!**


	13. solo una borrachera

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo la conti XD al fin, y la advertencia es que si no les gusta el Lemmon no lo lean XD, a los que si bueno léanlo y me dicen que les perece ya que es mi primer Lemmon en mi primera historia. **

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**Nada más que una borrachera**

**Maka pov**

Ya habían pasado dos días, solo dos días desde que habíamos capturado a Chrona y Shinigami-sama no decía nada, lo único que a estas alturas sabía, era que había sido confinada en una de las celdas con máxima seguridad (n/a: XD), la estuvimos buscando con Patty pero no había rastro de ella.

-Maka, Shinigami-sama quiere hablarte- dijo mi padre mientras entraba a la habitación

-voy enseguida- dije y me encamine a la Death room

(**En la Death room XD**)

-¿Shinigami-sama?

-¡Maka-Chan!, como estas?

-eh?, digo bien Shinigami-sama, para que me necesitaba?

-te llego este paquete- dijo entregándome un caja sellada

-de parte de quien?

-solo decía "Maka Albarn"

-mmmmm- lo tome y lo abrí- es de Noah

-debe estar muy confiado para enviarte paquetes

-así parece- lo abrí y eran mis cuadernos_, demonios les dije que no me enviaran nada_,_ eh? Entre los cuadernos había una nota; "Mosquito te está esperando, MUEVETE!- _debo ir Shinigami-sama

-bien ve y cuídate Maka-chan

-Claro

Salí del Shibusen y me dirigi al parque central de la cuidad, ahí estaba el auto (n/a: el auto es igual al de arachne XD), abri la puerta trasera y me subi

-Maka-sama

-hola Mosquito, ¿Giriko?

-que hay pequeña traidora?

-que haces aquí?

-no te importa

-Maka-sama, Justin-san dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted antes que con Noah-sama

-donde está?- pregunte

-pasaremos por él

-bien- y el resto del camino fue en silencio

-Llegamos Maka-sama

-gracias Mosquito- dije bajándome del auto, y queda frente a la mansión de Noah, Justin estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándome

-Hola Maka

-hola Justin

-como estas?

-pues, bien… supongo

-sabes para que Noah te llamó?

-no, tu lo sabes?

-quiere saber como fue tan fácil que entraras en el Shibusen después de dos años retirada y sin que ellos supieran nada de ti.

-cree que sospechan

-solo piensa bien la respuesta a la pregunta que el te haga

-bien , donde esta?

-en el comedor

-voy para alla- dije y me fui camino al comedor

-Noah?

-Maka por favor pasa

-que pasa?

-nadie sospecha de ti en el Shibusen?

-no

-segura?

-completamente

-por qué?

-fui una excelente alumna, forme un Death scythe, soy hija del arma de Shinigami, no tendrían porque sospechar de mi

-cierto- dijo meditando Noah

-nunca sospecharían de mi Noah, y si queremos que siga asi no deberías llamarme tan repentinamente

-tienes razón, puedes irte

-nos vemos- Salí de la casa y volví a subir al auto, Mosquito ya estaba dentro esperándome

-a dónde Maka-sama?

-Al Shibusen

Llegue al anochecer, fui directo a la habitación en donde ya estaba Patty jugando con el laptop

-nee Maka, vas a dormir?

-siii estoy cansada

-jajaja yo también- dijo apagando el laptop

-bien entonces a dormir!- dijimos ambas saltando a nuestras camas, apagamos la luz y nos tapamos incluso la cabeza

-que hacen?- pregunto Liz encendiendo la luz

- pues Dormir?- dije

-LEVANTENSE! Esta noche saldremos

-nooo estoy cansada y quiero dormir

-no porque nos invitaron y ya aceptamos

-quienes?- pregunto Patty

-los chicos

-chicos?- pregunte

-Kid, Soul y BS

-no quiero Liz- dije tapándome la cabeza

-ya levántense, o quieren que yo las levante- Patty y yo palidecimos

-bien, bien nos levantamos

Cuando estuvimos listas, pasamos por Tsubaki que estaba en la biblioteca del Shibusen y luego nos encaminamos a la salida en donde nos esperaban Kid, Soul y BS

-listas?-pregunto Kid

-listas!- respondió Liz

Al principio solo caminamos, después no sabíamos dónde ir y terminamos yendo a un pub que conocía BS, al llegar nos acomodamos en una de las mesas cerca de la barra y comenzamos con una ronda de cervezas, después BS siguió pidiendo copas y tragos después de la cerveza siguió el pisco, ron y luego siguieron BS y Soul con una competencia de tequilas, cerca de las tres de la madrugada ya estábamos todos muy borrachos, con las chicas seguimos bebiendo cerveza, cuando eran las cuatro BS estaba arriba de la barra cantando, Tsubaki intentaba bajarlo o callarlo, Liz calmaba a Kid para que no golpeara a BS por asimétrico y Patty se subió en la barra y siguió cantando con BS música ranchera (n/a: XD)

-ten- me dijo Soul dándome una copa de ron

-gracias

-no sabía que bebías

-te puedo dar muchas sorpresas Soul- dije sonriendo

-no lo dudo- dijo también de la misma forma

-quieres jugar?- pregunte

-claro- dijo Soul tomando la botella de tequila y llenando dos pequeños pero largos vasos- el que acabe primero ara lo que el otro quiera- dijo dándome un vaso

-hecho- ambos tomamos las copas y las bebimos, Soul término primero

-bi-bien per-perdiste

-ok que qui-quieres que ha- haga

-sedúceme- dijo Soul merándome pervertidamente

-bien- dije acercándome a su rostro mis manos recorrieron su cuello pasaron por su pecho mientras yo me acercaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, poco a poco me fui sentando entre sus piernas, lamí sus labios, mis manos volvieron a acariciar su pecho, bese su cuello y Soul suspiro

-Listo- dije y volví a mi lugar- de nuevo?

-seguro- dijo Soul llenando nuevamente los vasos, en cuanto tuve en mis manos mi vaso lo termine, ganándole a Soul pero era claro se dejó perder

-bi-bien q-que te-ten-go que ha-hace-r?- pregunto

-be-besame

-per-perfe-cto- Soul tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, poco a poco me acerco a él, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, mire sus labios en ese momento tan deseables, volví a mirar sus ojos en ese momento intensos y termino por juntar nuestros labios, comenzó de una forma lenta, acariciando con su lengua mis labios, yo no quise quedarme atrás a si que entre abrí mis labios permitiéndole la entrada, Soul no perdió tiempo en cuanto pudo profundizo el beso haciéndolo más salvaje, con sus manos recorrió desde mis hombros paso por mis brazos y abrazando fuertemente mi cintura, mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y jugaba con su cabello, mientras nuestras lenguas recorrían la boca del otro memorizando cada rincón degustando el dulce sabor del alcohol en los labios del otro

Kid pov

Hasta BS estaba quieto observando atónito la escena que nos ofrecían nuestros queridos amigos Soul y Maka, ellos se estaban besando de una forma tan… tan apasionada, salvaje y sensual (n/a: la comedia es la comedia XD), ambos permanecían sentados, Soul cada vez atraía más a Maka a su cuerpo y ella hacia lo mismo mientras recorría la espalda de Soul, se separaron un momento, al parecer con la respiración bastante agitada permaneciendo ambos abrazados, Maka se escondió en el cuello de Soul, diciéndole algo tal vez, Soul la miro le sonrió y le dijo algo al oído se volvieron a besar, como pudieron se levantaron Soul tomo la chaqueta de Maka la paso por los hombros de ella y intentaron caminar besándose hasta salir del lugar

-ese es mi amigo!- grito BS

-wow- decía Liz sonriendo pícaramente

-así se hace Maka!- termino por gritar Patty

Soul pov

Aun permanecíamos afuera llevábamos cerca de 10 minutos esperando un taxi, varios pasaron, ya que ambos nos distraíamos al besar al otro, aún tenía a Maka abrazada por la cintura y ella jugaba con mi cabello

-ahí viene un taxi- me dijo contra mis labios, estire mi mano son soltarla y el taxi se detuvo, ambos subimos

-donde van chicos- dijo el chofer

-a esta dirección- dije entregándole un papel en donde estaba escrita la dirección del departamento, llegamos cerca de los 5 minutos, le pague al chofer y salimos en dirección al edificio aun abrazados, mientras esperábamos el ascensor, Maka se apoyó en la pared y tomándome de mi cabello me halo hacia ella besándome de manera increíble dejando sin aliento, asiéndome suspirar por ella, haciendo que la deseara cada vez más, hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando ver a una señora que nos miró escandalizada tapándole los ojos a su pequeño hijo, como pude entre con Maka al ascensor siguiendo en nuestro mundo, dentro de nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad, al fin llegamos a nuestro piso salimos abrazados, yo intentó no caer, ya que ella iba de espaldas abrazada a mí, al llegar a la puerta del departamento, la deje contra la pared mientras le besaba el cuello con una mano recorría todo lo que podía, y con la otra buscaba la maldita llave, volví a besar sus labios, Dios! Me estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios los cuales ya estaban bastante sonrojados e hinchados, ella mordió mi labio inferior mirándome sonrojada, lo cual la hacía verse increíblemente sexy, pero parece que Dios me odiaba la llave estaba atorada, maldije contra sus labios a lo que ella sonrió y nos separamos un poco

General pov

-estas segura?-pregunto Soul

-qué?

-que si estas…. No me hagas repetirlo

-por qué lo preguntas?, no quieres?-pregunto Maka

-nunca dije eso- dijo Soul sonriendo torcidamente, se acercó a Maka, paso lentamente su lengua por los labios de Maka, ambos mirándose profundamente, como queriendo adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, con una de sus manos la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y con la otra recorrió una de las piernas de Maka, desde la rodilla, presionando en el camino el muslo de Maka llegando a su espalda, Maka solo gimió frente a la caricia de su ahora amante, Maka se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Soul y cruzo sus piernas por la cintura de él busco sus labios y él la recibió gustoso.

Con Maka bien sujeta de Soul él se puso frente a la puerta del departamento y de una patada la abrió, entro en él y cerró la puerta de la misma forma, aun iban besándose, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que daba a ambas habitaciones

-en tu habitación- dijo Soul

-eh? Por qué no en la tuya?

-porque no- dijo sonriendo y abriendo la habitación de Maka

Maka pov

Cuando Soul abrió la que era mi habitación quede realmente sorprendida, me separe de sus deseable labios, mi habitación seguía igual, casi igual a como yo la había dejado hace cuatro años, Soul sonrió contra mi cuello y me dejo suavemente en la cama perfectamente ordenada, para luego el ubicarse sobre mí, nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez, de forma lenta , disfrutando de este momento, nuestro momento, Soul se separó y descendió a mi cuello, seguramente mañana tendré que ocultar mi cuello, sentí como bajaba el cierre de mi chaqueta y se llevaba con eso mi blusa, fue besando todo lo que podía, paso por entre mis pechos haciéndome jadear, yo también desabroche su camisa y acariciaba su pecho y con la punta de mis dedos la cicatriz que antes me producía tanto dolor y ahora tanto deseo, pase mi lengua por su cuello haciéndolo suspirar, bajo mis pantalones lanzándolos lejos, nos volvimos a besar y comenzó a bajar nuevamente, pasando por mi cuello, mis pechos aun por encima de la tela, bajo por mi vientre, lo que me hizo reír

-Soul, me haces cosquillas

-no me digas- me dijo Soul, y siguió besando mi vientre y con eso bajo mis pequeñas bragas blancas, abrió mis piernas y paso su lengua por mi intimidad

-Soul!, no dete… ah – me detuve con un suspiro la verdad y no quería que se detuviera, esa caricia tan íntima que me hacía gritar, y pedir más me hacía perder la cabeza, Soul se detuvo cuando noto que mi cuerpo se estremeció y llegaba a mi primer orgasmo, después comenzó a recorrer con su boca una de mis piernas y comenzó a subir por mi vientre desabrocho mi brazier y comenzó a jugar con mis pechos lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y apretándolos, me beso apasionadamente dejándome sin aire, acaricie su rostro

-mi turno- le dije en el oído haciendo que se volteara mordí el lóbulo de su oreja pase mi lengua por su cuello y comencé a besar ese lugar dejando marcas bastante rojizas, aviso para todas esas chicas que desean a Soul, baje por su pecho y recorriendo con mi boca su cicatriz baje sus pantalones y pude notar lo apretado que estaba su bóxer me senté sobre él y rose su miembro con mi intimidad a lo que el gruño, pase mis manos por su pecho llegando al inicio de su bóxer y los baje muy lentamente impacientándolo, su erección era notable y vaya Soul no tenía nada que envidiar (no sé por qué se me ocurrió decir eso xD) tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo acaricie un momento con mis manos, roce con mi lengua la punta y poco a poco lo termine por introducir completamente en mi boca Soul gruñía de placer, mientras que con mi boca acariciaba la punta y con mis manos intentaba darle todo el placer que él me dio, pero conozco a mi ex compañero, a mi fiel amigo, se impacienta muy rápido, ya que, se levantó me tomo de los brazos y me recostó

-ya no puedo contenerme más- dijo contra mi cuello

-nunca dije que te contuvieras

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me penetro de una sola vez con fuerza

-Soul!- grite

Soul comenzó a moverse, las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y fuertes

-Soul!- volví a gritar incitándolo a que siquiera que no se detuviera, Soul gemía contra mi cuello el cual se había convertido en mi refugio.

Ambos llegamos al clímax, tocamos el cielo los dos de la mano, Soul derramo su esencia dentro de mi llenandome nuevamente de placer, permanecimos así un momento, hasta que Soul salió de mi interior y quedamos recostados, Soul me abrazo y caímos rendidos en la cama, dormidos

* * *

**Fin del capi XD**

**Mi primer fic, mi primer Lemmon ahora solo necesito saber que les parece?**

**Háganmelo saber en un pequeño review ¿si?, o no habrá continuación XD**

**Sayo!**


	14. resurrección

**Minna-san si que eh tardado en este fic pero la verdad no sabia como seguir XD y bueno esto es lo que salió y espero y les guste, bueno y les digo que este fic a lo mucho tendra 3 capitulos mas **

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Resurrección**

**Maka pov**

Habian pasado ya cerca de las dos semanas de lo ocurrido con Soul y pues ninguno de los dos queria hablar sobre eso, solo lo dejamos en que fue culpa del alcohol que bebimos esa noche, fue solo una borrachera.

Ahora voy donde Shinigami-sama, Noah me dijo que tenía que pasar cerca de noventa minutos alli dentro y la verdad no se que hacer alli dentro todo ese tiempo, con un extraño colgante en forma de circulo con tres ojos en medio, me recordaba a Ashura

-shinigami-sama

-¿qué te trae por aqui?

-no lo se... digo- y enseguida me falta la respiracion y todo me da vueltas

-¿qué pasa Maka-chan?

-no...- no alcanze a terminar de hablar cuando sentia que iba cayendo hasta que mi rostro sintío en frio suelo y escuche a Shinigami-sama gritar mi nombre

Abri lentamente mis ojos, vi a shinigami-sama, Spirit y Stein-hakaze

-Maka, mi linda Maka... ¿estas bien?

-no grites asi Spirit-sempai- le regañlo Stein

-¿qué paso?- pregunte mientras me sentaba con la ayuda de Stein

-Maka te desmayaste y... no entiendo por que, estas bien, sana, no es debilidad y espero que estes comiendo todas tus comidas

-si, Stein-Hakaze

-tal vez es mucho trabajo

-no- dije de inmediato, mientras mi padre me ayudaba a levantarme, pero en cuanto levante mi rostro me comenzo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-ahhhhh!

-Maka!, Qué demonios está pasando?- dijo mi padre mientras me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie afirmandome para no caer por es fuerte temblor que se estaba sintiendo

-shinigami-sama!

-Maka-chan me permites ver ese colgante- dijo apuntando a mi pecho, me lo quite y se lo di- vaya hace mucho que no veia algo asi, quien te lo dio Maka-chan?

-Noah

-esto es malo, muy malo

-por que?- susurre adolorida

-no te preocupes...- dijo y el temblor fue cada vez mas fuerte y todos los huevo de Kishin estaban saliendo de las tumbas de la Death room, y se reunian en una de las cruces de alli, todas se unieron

-Ashura- dijo shinigami-sama- Spirit-kun lleva a Maka fuera de aqui y ven lo mas rápido que puedas

-si!

Salimos de la death room, todos los estudiantes estaban corriendo de un lado a otro bastante asustados, Kid, BS y Soul venian a la death room

-llevense a Maka lejos

-que ocurre Death schyte

-por favor- Kid ayudo con Soul y me sacaron del Shibusen y me llevaron a la plaza central de Death City me sentaron en la fuente

-¿qué esta pasando Maka?- me pregunto Kid

-no... lo... se – dije debil

Todos miramos el Shibusen, maldito Noah me las pagara, Soul me tenía sujeta, ya no tenia fuerzas y en cualquier momento caeria inconsiente, hasta que una gran explosión se sintió, no podiamos ver nada, el humo era sofocante, me sujete mas a Soul en cualquier momento caeria... cuando se disperso el humo vimos al Shibusen destruido

-¿¡que demonios!- dijo Kid, Soul quedate con Maka, nosotros vanos a ver

-si

-esperen!- dije

- no te esfuerzes, debes descanzar

-pero...- permanecimos ahi, mirando como una esfera roja se alsaba en los aires bastante similar al campo de poder que hizo alguna vez Ashura- ve - le dije a Soul

-no puedo dejarte aqui, sola y débil

-no te converti en death schyte para que estuvieras aqui en momentos como estos

-pero...

-no te preocupes, solo tengo que permanecer aqui ¿no?

-bien- dijo dejandome apoyada en una pared y salir corriendo, me quede observandolo mientras de iba, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza

-que lindos se veian

-parecian una joven pareja enamorada

-ehh? Justin, Giriko? ¿que hacen aqui?

-supe lo que queria hacer Noah y vine a ver

-lo sabias

-hace unos momentos nos lo dijo

-quiere revivir a Aracne

-¿que?

-el alma de aracne debe esta ahi ¿no?

-definitivamente lo voy a matar cuando lo vea

-¿por qué?

-Giriko... el alma... de... arachne... la devoro... Ashura- y cai inconsiente

- no te duermas asi- oi como una voz me regañaba

-despierta Maka

-Justin, Giriko, siguen aqui- vi como Justin tenia en sus manos una extraña hoja

-Mosquito la mando dijo que si la acercaba a tu nariz recuperarias fuerzas y no estarias inconsiente

-alejala apesta

-ahora sigue hablando

-Que quieres que te diga, Ashura fue el que devoro el alma de arachne

-entonces al que se esta reviviendo es a...?

- al kishin

-nos mintio

-entoces ahi que matar de nuevo a ese kishin

-por que estas tan obsesionado con la venganza Giriko

-dejame en paz mocosa

-no puedo ir y llegar con ustedes

-quieres que esto siga peor

-ok, vamos- me levante con la ayuda de Justin

Y nos dirigimos al Shibusen, aun sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba, Justin dijo que era mejor rodear el Shibusen para que asi no nos vieran juntos, el Shibusen estaba literalmente en el suelo, algunos estudiantes atendian las heridas de los otros, mas de alguno estaba debajo del derrumbe

-Miren- dijo Justin señalando en donde estaban Shinigami-sama, mi padre, Stein, Kid, Soul y Tsubaki

- no escucho!- decia molesto Giriko

-aprende a leer los labios- le dijo Justin con su calma característica

-como sabes lo que dice Shinigami-sama?- pregunte

-eso lo emito XDDD

-¿qué?- dijo sorprendido Justin

-¿qué diablos dijeron?- pregunto Giriko

-vamonos, estan notando nuestra presencia, Maka te vienes con nosotros

-si

-no veniamos a matar a ese demonio

-no podemos nadie entro al campo a tiempo, muevanse- salimos de lo que quedaba del Shibusen y nos dirigimos al bosque, Justin se sento a los pies de un gran árbol y nosotros a su lado

-y bien habla, ¿que es lo que estaban diciendo?- le dije a Justin- no todos podemos leer los labios de otros

-pero no te estaba enseñando Maka-chan

-pero para entender una larga conversación no

-¡habla de una vez!- dijo irritado Giriko

-bien, por lo que escuche exactamente el que revivio fue Ashura, pero antes de encerrarse en el campo de poder dijo que no se moveria hasta que le trajeran a quien lo derroto la última vez, tu padre Maka dijo que no podian entregar a alguien asi de facil, nadie quiere entregar a esa persona

-¿quien derroto la última vez al Kishin mocosa?

-eh?

-tu entraste como alumna del Shibusen, nadie excepto tu, tu novio y el hijo de Shinigami-sama, sus armas el chico de la estrella y su arma

-no es mi novio

-eso no importa quien lo mato?- pregunto Justin

-tal vez quiera al grupo completo- agrego Giriko

-no, solo hablaban de una persona y bien Maka-chan...

-Kid lo mato, yo fui la primera en caer, Soul intento de pretegerme y un ataque le llego directo a el asi que me tuve que quedar fuera de la pelea cuidando de Soul, BS comenzo con el ataque dejandolo en su apariencia original, luego Kid... la lineas de su cabeza se unieron hizo la resonancia de almas con Liz y Patty y de un solo tiro elimino al Kishin

-con que eso fue lo que paso

-eso fue todo lo que estaban hablando

-ahora que lo dices, tambien dijeron que Ashura no se iria si no le entregaban en este caso a Kid, en un determinadon tiempo el destruiria Death city y ahora si todos caerian en la locura, Ashura no se movera, teniendo en cuanta que en ese lugar es mas facil

-¿facil?- pregunto Giriko

-no lo entenderias

-bien sera mejor que me vaya- dije levantandome- ustedes se iran o se quedaran?

-no lo sabemos- Justin estaba terminando de acomodarse en el árbol cuando una fuerte explosión se siente, la gran parte del bosque quedo en el suelo, Giriko a tiempo los esquivo y corto para que no cayeran encima de nosotros, intentamos salir de ahi y volver al Shibusen, Shinigami-sama peleaba con su arma, mi padre, contra una sombra de color rojo, tambien lo hacian los demas, Kid estaba peleando con Soul, la mayoria de los estudiantes no estaba, seguramente Shinigami-sama les ordeno salir de ahi

-Cuidado Maka!- me grito Justin al ver que una de esas sombras se acercaba a mi, y antes de que pudiera moverme Giriko la había cortado y ante nuestra acción todos se percataron de nuestra presencia

-Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki en forma de katana

-me alegro de que estes mejor- me dijo Kid mientras acababa con una de las sombras- pero sabes nos vendria bien un poco de ayuda

-estas haciendo que Maka brille mas que yo- grito BS acabando con dos sombras al mismo tiempo

-no soy de los que salen corriendo cuando ven un poco de peligro- dijo Giriko

-bueno pues como en los viejos tiempo, cuando trabajaba para el Shibusen, estas lista Maka?

-si!- Giriko y Justin se transformaron en motosierra y Justin en una Guillotina cayendo ambos en una de mis manos, a Giriko en la mano derecha y la hoja de guillotina de Justin en la mano izquierda, todos estabamos peleando contra esas sombras, cada vez salián mas, pero. ¿de dondé?

-Kid- dijo Soul – las sombras salen del campo de fuerza

-bien, ¡Black Star!

Los dos se lanzaron contra el campo en donde salian las sombras pero, antes de llegar fueron lanzados y quedaron en el piso

-Maka-chan, tal vez podamos- me dijo Justin - ¿que dices Giriko?

-me quiero ir, no me interesa ayudar a esta gente

-ohh que malo eres

-cierra la boca

-por que me haces callar Giriko, somos compañeros

-compañero, tuyo y de esta mocosa, olvidalo

-oigan!, quieren callarse!- les dije a ambos

-no te enojes Maka, te pondras vieja

-Justin

-Dime

-cierra la boca, bien Giriko al parecer esta sera tu buena acción del día ç

-... y de su vida- comento Justin

-Shinigami-sama, seria mejor que desalojara por completo lo que queda del shibusen

-Maka-chan?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-por favor

-bien, chicos salgamos- dijo a los demas para que salieran

-SHI..NI..GA..MI, ¿DONDE VAS?, ¿QUIERES QUE DESTRUYA DEATH CITY?- se escucho la voz de Ashura mientras deshacía el campo de poder y se mostraba tal cual la última vez, siendo nosotros los que estaban en su camino los lanzo lejos, haciendonos chocar con una de las paredes que apenas estaba de pie

-Maka estas bien?- dijo Justin volviendo a su forma original

- si

Soul pov

Despues de dos semanas de lo ocurrido con Maka, la verdad es que no me la habia podido sacar de la cabeza, esa noche me sorprendio mucho y ahora sigue sorprendiendome, Kid tenía razon Maka también trabaja para el enemigo de Shibusen, una resonancia tan perfecta como la que hicieron ellos tres solo se da con varios años de entrenamiento, pero, ¿por que Giriko y Justin?, ¿por que Justin se preocupa tanto por ella?, ¿por que los tres se llevan tan bien?.

Ashura quiere a la chica que lo derroto la ultima vez, quiere a Maka, lo unico bueno segun Kid, es el cambio de Maka, esta irreconocible, no se percato de que era ella cuando la lanzo contra esa pared.

-tu- dijo Ashura, apuntando a Kid- tu eras uno de ellos, pero esa no era tu arma, hijo de Shinigami

-¿Dondé estan las chicas que faltas, las dos armas y la tecnico?- dijo despues de reconocer a BS

-lo siento Ashura pero lamento decir que ellas no estan, asi que nop te precupes ahora me encargare de eliminar hasta tu alma

-no tan rapido- dijo enviando una de las sombras frente a Shinigami-sama, arrebatandole un colgante, Shinigami-sama comenzo a pelear con aquella sombra y cada vez lo alejaba mas del Shibusen, Kid me solto para que volviera a mi forma original, Ashura hizo unos extraños movimientos con las manos, a su alrededofr comenzo a formarse una esfera que cada vez se hacia mas grande paso por encima de Kid y de mi, por BS y Tsubaki, hizo desaparecer a Justin y Giriko dejando a Maka sola

-ohhh, ¿por que tu quedaste?

-por que ese colgante era mio tal vez

-no, imposible, debes ser una de las chicas de las que falta para completar a las siete personas de la última vez- se acerco a Maka se agacho para estar a su altura- no imposible que seas la chica tecnico, una de las armas del hijo de Shinigami- dijo tomando la cara de Maka con una de sus sucias manos

-¡dejala en paz!

-¿por que te preocupas por ella si no es tu tecnico?

-ehh?

-asi que no molestes cuando hablo con alguien- dijo mientras que con uno de sus brazos lo alzaba y lo movio en mi dirección

-¡SOUL!- oi gritar a Kid, yo simplemente me cubri el rostro con las manos, pero el ataque nunca llego, alce la vista y Maka estaba frente a mi deteniendo el ataque

-con que de nuevo caes inconciente para no tener miedo- dijo lanzandose contra maka, pero esta lo detuvo cuando de uno de sus brazos salio una hoja de guadaña, comenzaron a pelear hasta que Ashura con un golpe lanzo a Maka contra el suelo, y cayo encima de ella, cientos de hojas de guadaña atravesaron el cuerpo de Ashura, todos quedamos sorprendidos, incluso BS desde hace un rato que no dice nada.

Maka pov

-despierta- dijo ashura realizando lo mismo que hizo la última vez que nos encontramos en esta posicion, trituro parte de mis costillas esperando que yo despertara

-¿quien... quien a estado inconsiente?

-¿por qué no sientes miedo, no dolor?- dijo sorprendido

-deje de imaginar...

**Fin del capi!**

**Ufff al fin lo termino siglos haciendolo, me eh puesto vieja tratando de sacar este capi y... no se por que!**

**Bueno ojala dejen review acepto tomatazos, y toda clase de criticas sea bueno o malo lo aceptare **

**Espero que les haya gustado XDDDDD si ahi algun error ortografico letras demas lo siento pero como mi laptop esta formateado le faltan cosas y todo eso XDDD**

**SAYO! **


	15. fuera del Shibusen

**Minna-san gracias por sus review la verdad tenía bastante abandonado ese fic bueno no creo que tanto como "nuestro nuento de hadas", bueno quiero terminar pronto asi que ojala les guste XDDD **

**Y siento la demora, pero no tenía ideas ni nada, pero me comprometo a no dejar de nuevo abandonado este fic XDDD, pero como estuve en examenes finales en el colegio, haciendo el papeleo para entrar a la universidad y aparte de estar trabajando, no me queda tiempo para nada ToT **

**Capítulo XV**

**Fuera del Shibusen**

**-**¿por qué... por qué no sientes, miedo, no sientes dolor?

- deje de imaginar

-¿qué?- dijo separandose de mi, quedando sentado en el piso

-tu lo habias dicho, el dolor, el miedo son locura y dejando de imaginar se pueden evitar , tu le temes a lo que no entiendes ¿no es asi? Ashura- dije mientras hacia que saliera de mi brazo derecho una hoja de guadaña, mientras me lanzaba contra él

-ahora no intentaras vencerme como lo hiciste la vez pasada

-no, ya no soy la misma, crei que lo notarias, ahora el valor es una palabra más solo una simple estupides

-Maka- escuche a Kid susurrar, Ashura retrocedió balbuceando y con ello aproveche para atravesar su pecho con una de las hojas de mi brazo pero con ello, Ashura también atravezo mi estomago con su mano, cai de rodillas al piso, con sangre saliendo de mi boca

-entiendo- susurro Ashura mirando al cielo, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se volvia una roja esfera- no quiero volver a ser revivido, devora mi alma- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, desapareciendo completamente, dejando caer en mis manos la roja esfera

A los minutos despues me levante con ayuda de Tsubaki, ya que la perforacion en mi estomago era bastante profunda (n/a: a cualquiera ¿no?)

-estas bien Maka-chan?

-si – dije al mirar el cielo y ver como el campo de Ashura se iba desvaneciendo, todos caminamos hacia donde estaba Shinigami-sama, Giriko junto a Justin se acercaron a mi, curandome la herida

-estas bien mocosa?- pregunto Giriko

-claro que si

-no hables Maka, haces que salga mas sangre de tu herida

-lo siento, lo siento – Justin me curo completamente la herida despues de unos momentos

-puedes levantarte

-si- susurre alejada de todos solamente con Giriko y Justin- deberian irse

-No puedo dejarte asi Maka

-ya estoy bien

-la mocosa tiene razon Justin, no confio en todos esos- dijo mirando a casi todos los alumnos del Shibusen que se encontraban mirandonos extrañados y murmurando entre ellos- aunque si quieren pelea pelea tendran

-Giriko- dijimos al unisono Justin y yo- no empieces

-Justin, Giriko- grito mi padre a lo lejos, mientras venñia acercandose con otros guardias

-vayanse

-y tu..?

-solo larguense- les susurre, ellos se alejaron

-atrapenlos- grito mi padre, a lo que yo me levante y puse una de mis hojas de guadaña para evitar que pasaran

-Maka ¿qué haces?

-no los entregare

-Maka, quitate- dijo enojado

-no lo hare, yo también soy una de ellos, ¿por qué no también me matas o me encierras papá?... soy una traidora del Shibusen

-Maka no juegues conmigo... quitate- dijo mientras uno de sus brazos se convertia en guadaña, apunte la hoja contra él

-no lo hare

- Spirit- kun, basta lleva a Maka-chan a las celdas luego buscaremos a Justin y Giriko- dijo Shinigami-sama, varios de los guardias del Shibusen llegaron frente a mi, atando mis muñecas y dejandome en "custodia temporal", el Shibusen con los poderes de Shinigami-sama fue rápidamente construido

**Kid pov **

-padre de que se trata todo esto?

-¿a qué te refieres Kid?

-no bromees conmigo padre, ¿por qué Maka aun esta en las celdas?

-no quiere cooperar con nosotros Kid

-Maka ha estado sirviendo al Shibusen desde siempre, es la hija de tu Death schyte y convirtio a Soul en una de las mas fuertes armas de ahora

-aun asi Kid, traiciono al Shibusen

-eso es por tu culpa padre, por tu culpa Maka estaba de espia con esos idiotas y por tu culpa no dejo que los atrapara

-no se de que hablas Kid- dijo mi padre cambiando su usual tono de voz

Que hay si Noah se enterara de que Maka estaba de espia entre ellos, no dudarian en matarla y tu vas hacer los mismo

-no por ser mi hijo puedesdecirme lo que debo hacer- dijo molesto

-¿no vas a cambiar de opinion?

-no

Sin decir ni una sola palabra salí de la death room, afuera estaban Tsubaki, BS Liz y Patty

-dejaran libre a Maka-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki preocupada

-me temo que no Tsubaki, segun mi padre dice que es traicion y no hay nada que pueda hacer

-pero...Maka no tiene la culpa

-al parecer a menos que entregue a Justin y Giriko la dejara encerrada

-¿dondé esta Soul?- pregunte al no verlo por ninguna parte

-esta con Maka-. Dijo un serio BS

-¿con Maka?- pregunte

-eso es bastante extraño- dijo Patty

-dejemoslos solos unos momentos, mientras nosotros busquemos ala forma de sacar a Maka de la prision

-pero Kid-kun Shinigami-sama dijo que...

-eso ya no importa Tsubaki, elShibusen ya no es confiable- dije mirando hacia la death room

**Maka pov**

-Maka- oi la voz de Soul, yo seguia en el piso, sentada abrazando mis rodillas

-¿qué haces aqui, Soul?

-no quiero que estes aqui, por que no solo entregas a esos dos

-no lo hare Soul

-¿por qué?

-si te ordenaran que entregaras a Kid o BS lo harias

-...

-vete Soul no quiero que estes en problemas por mi culpa , de seguro te metiste en varios solo por estar aqui

-no tantos como crees- dijo de seguro sonriendo, oi la puerta como era abierta con las llaves y la luz entraba junto con Soul

-esto si que te traera problemas

-vamos – dijo extendiendome su mano

-¿qué?

-vamos, huye

-no Soul

-Maka,de aqui no te dejaran salir a menos que entregues a esos dos y se que no lo haras- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas- no quiero verte encerrada

-no hagas esto Soul, tu seras el que termine encerrado si me ayudas a salir de aqui

-quiero hacerlo

-¿por qué... por qué me ayudas?

-eres mi mejor amiga Maka, gracias a ti soy un Death schyte... no quiero perderte de nuevo- dijo bajando la mirada, se veia bastante adorable

-yo tampoco Soul- susurre él levanto la mirada y me sonrió

-vamos

-Soul... no quiero... no quiero que tengas problemas

-tienes miedo- dijo empujandome hacia la salida por uno de mis brazos, nos asomamos por la puerta mirando que nadie nos viera – no hay nadie, vamos- dijo voltiandose y se quedo mirandome

-¿qué?... tengo algo en la cara

-tus ojos, estan mas claros

-¿que?

-no tan verdes pero mas claros

- vas a salir o ¿no?- le dije seguramente sonrojada, Soul tomo mi mano y yo con la mirada en el piso lo segui, se detuvo de repente haciendo que yo chocara contra su espalda

-¿Soul...?- mire al frente y vi a mi padre sorprendido junto a Shinigami-sama

-¿tratabas de dejar libre a Maka, Soul?- pregunto Spirit

-volveras a encerrar a tu hija Spirit, prefiriras a tu trabajo antes de los poco que queda de tu familia

-no acepto que me hables asi mocoso- dijo tomando a Soul por la camisa

-Spirit-kun por favor controlate y guia a Maka y Soul a la Death room- mire hacia atras pero los guardias nos tenian rodeados, Soul me abrazo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Shinigami-sama Spirit venía detras de nosotros, llegamos a la death room en donde ya estaban Kid, BS, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty

- ¿que es esto padre?- pregunto Kid, Shinigami-sama, lo paso por alto y sigui su camino hasta llegar frente al espejo

-crei que al darte esta mision Maka lo lograrias y no nos terminarias traicionando

-no os he traicionado, no he entregado a Noah en Shibusen, no he dejado sus ordenes Shinigami-sama

-si te ordenos que los entregues a ellos, ¿lo haras?

-no

-intentaste huir

-Shinigami-sama- dijo Soul- eso es culpa mia

-tu tambien nos traicionado Soul?

-...

- Maka para ti... he decidido el exilio... no puedes volver a pisar Death city si lo haces tu condena sera otra... Soul ya no seras una death schyte

-pero padre...

-Kid en cuanto a ti por poner en duda al Shibusen y planear cosas a su espalda todos ustedes- dijo refieriendose a lso chicos no trabajaran mas para el Shibusen, seran expulsados

-Shinigami-sama- acepto mi castigo, pero los chicos no tienen la culpa de nada

-Spirit-kun, llevaras a Maka a las afueras de Death city y para mas seguridad seras acompañado de algunos guardias- Spirit solo inclino el rostro

Salimos del Shibusen, iba rodeada de guardias y pude ver como todas las personas del Shibusen estaban mirando como yo era exiliada del Shibusen, los chicos fueron obligados a quedarse en la death room, sera de los 30 minutos despues llegamos a las afueras de Death city, Spirit me solto las sogas y saco las esposas

-no podras volver a Death city- dijo con el rostro inclinado- si pones un solo pie dentro de la ciudad lo sabremos y tu castigo sera otro

-serias capaz de matarme

-...

-eso es todo... adios papá- dije emprendiendo el camino, de seguro Justin y Giriko me esperaban no muy lejos...

**Fin del capítulo **

**Despes de mucho no actualizar pido disculpas a las personas que leian este fic **

**Pero ahora las ya tengo algunas ideas, lo que si les puedo decir es que no deje abandonado ninguno de mis fics, todos seran actualizados, pero ahora como trabajo todo el dia me demorare mas **

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capi XDDD**

**Para cuaquier reclamo, insulto pueden dejar sus reviews incluso tomatazos XDDDD**

**Sayo! **


	16. los rumores de BS

**Bueno minna-san se que nunca actualizo, me tardo bastante en subir un nuevo capi T-T pero el trabajo me mata toda la inspiración y ahora ultimo estoy llena de problemas ToT bueno ojala les guste este capi, si es que a alguien le interesa seguir leyendo XDDD **

**Capitulo 16 **

**Los rumores de B*S**

Ya habían pasado 6 largos meses desde que Shinigami-sama me expulso, pero por la poca comunicación que tenia con Tsubaki me había dicho que el Shibusen quería atacara a Noah, con mi padre no he hablado desde que me despidió de las afueras de la ciudad, a mi madre no la he visto, a veces me envía una que otra postal de los lugares a los que sigue viajando, ella pronto se volverá a casar, con un ingles que conoció en uno de sus viajes, no estoy segura si papá lo sabe

-Oye mocosa – dijo Giriko

-dime- dije mientras terminaba de ordenar mi habitación, Giriko tardo un poco en hablar, lo vi un poco nervioso y avergonzado

-estas segura de lo que nos dijiste el otro día?

-si, y será pronto, ustedes aprovechen y huyan

-¿qué ocurrirá contigo?- pregunto Justin asomándose por la puerta

-no se si Noah se da cuenta de que he mantenido un poco el contacto con mis amigos de Shibusen, tal vez quiera matarme

-no tiene por que ser así- dijo Giriko- tengo una idea

-¿pensaste?- pregunto burlón Justin

-no te burles idiota….

Soul pov

6 meses, 6 meses desde que Maka fue exiliada, esta noche, Kid, Shinigami-sama, Liz, Patty, BS, Tsubaki y yo iremos a atacar a Noah, ya sabemos don se esconden, ninguno de nosotros quiere ir pero estamos obligados, si no lo hacemos todos seremos expulsados del Shibusen… no puedo sacarme a Maka de la cabeza, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo de no verla, aun siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, ni mas ni menos, sigo enamorado de la tabla de planchar de mi compañera y amiga

-SOUL, DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑO HUMANO – grito BS mientras tiraba la puerta del departamento

-tiraste mi puerta ¬¬

-NO TE PREOCUPES POR PEQUEÑECES NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Soul-kun – dijo Tsubaki- ya están todos listos

-vamos- susurre, levantándome del sofá

Salimos del departamento, rumbo a las afueras de Death city en donde los demás nos esperaban, emprendimos en viaje, pero me sorprendió ver a Spirit, desde que Maka fue exiliada, el no a hecho ninguna misión, su relación con Shinigami-sama es solo de trabajo y esta en el Shibusen solo lo necesario

El camino duro cerca de una hora o mas, el escondite de Noah estaba en medio de un bosque y cerca de una gran roca, ya iban hacer las 12:00 de la noche, todo estaba en silencio, no había luz al parecer todos dormían, estábamos escondidos entre los arbustos, debíamos estar seguros de que no hubiera alguien que nos viera y alertara a los demás

-¡idiota! – se oyó un grito, era la voz de Maka, pusimos atención y de una ventana salió volando Giriko, mientras que por la ventana se asomaba Maka con Justin, este ultimo riendo

-OYE MOCOSA ERA UN GRAN PLAN – le grito Giriko de entre unos arbustos

-para la próxima evita pensar, y no hagas planes estúpidos- respondió Maka desde la ventana, Giriko volvió a dentro, nosotros continuamos esperando hasta que Shinigami-sama diera la señal, Spirit, movió uno de sus brazos dando la señal para BS y Tsubaki avanzaran hacia dentro, Kid también se puso en posición, yo solo tenia que esperar y atacar en caso de que nos hayan descubierto, BS comenzó acercarse a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, pero alguien se adelanto, la puerta desde adentro fue abierta, Goper salió, quedo mirando a BS y viceversa

-NO-NOAH-SAMA-grito Goper

-BS eres un idiota- le regaño Kid

Y nos vimos frente a frente con los hombres de Noah, el en medio, Goper a su lado

-estan todos?- pregunto Noah

-solo faltan tres que vienen en camino- respondió Goper susurrándole, y los tres faltantes aparecieron al final, Justin, Maka y Giriko respectivamente, Noah miro sonriéndole a Maka, ella lo miro irónica

-Shinigami, no creí que vinieras aquí

-mmmm bueno Noah ya que tu no fuiste, no nos quedo de otra- dijo hablando en su usual tono de voz

-no creí que fuesen suicidas – dijo Noah dando la señal para que sus hombres comenzaran con el ataque, comenzó la pelea, golpeábamos y nos golpeaban Maka y los otros dos inútiles no hacían nada, solo intercambiaban miradas, ambos se transformaron en armas, Maka los tomo y ataco a BS, este con un simple ataque envió a sus dos armas volando

-¿Qué diablos haces Maka?-le regaño Giriko

-cierra la boca- contesto

El ignoro su respuesta, siguió peleando con Shinigami-sama, todos estaban distraídos, yo solo podía observar a menos que Kid o Shinigami-sama me necesitaran, BS estaba agotado, de un momento a otro cayo rendido al piso, Goper tenía en alto su arma

-¡SOUL!- oi el grito de Maka que no se encontraba muy lejos, solo me miro y entendí, caí en sus manos transformado en guadaña, detuvo el ataque de Goper con la hoja de guadaña en su cuello

-¿Qué-que haces?-pregunto asustado, Maka no respondió- deja de jugar idiota

-¿Quién esta jugando?, estas bien BS?- dijo alejando a Goper de él y ayudándolo a levantarse

-te tardaste Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki

-lo siento, y dime Soul ¿estas listo?

-quieres recordar viejos tiempos?- me pregunto

-claro- respondió sonriendo

-que es esto Maka?- pregunto Noah- nos estas traicionando

-te equivocas, nunca les fui leal, nunca traicionaría al Shibusen- respondió Maka

-pequeña traidora –dijo enfadado, lanzándose contra Maka, ella solo lo detuvo con un corto movimiento de la guadaña cortándole un poco el pecho, los demás ya tenían bajo control a los otros hombres de Noah en cuanto a él, cayo rendido por las heridas que Maka le hizo, me transforme en humano dejando a Maka que se acercara a él, arrebatándole un libro

-ten Kid- le dijo- el libro de Eibon

-bien hecho Maka-chan- dijo Shinigami-sama- en cuanto a Justin y Giriko

-lo siento Shinigami-sama, a ellos dos serán los únicos que no entregare

-esta bien, es hora de irnos chicos

-¿y que hay de Maka, padre?

-yo me quedo Kid – respondió Maka

Maka Pov

Me despedí de los chicos y mi padre, luego todos volvieron al Shibusen, para encerrar a Noah y los demás chicos, entre a la casa para preparar mis cosas, tendría que partir pronto, tome mi maleta y viaje a Londres en donde mi madre me esperaba junto a Jake, su novio

-Maka- dijo abrazándome en cuento me baje del avión – ya estas bien, ya todo termino?

-si mamá, todo acabo

-No sabes cuanto me alegro

Soul pov

Nuestra vida en el Shibusen no puede ser peor, todos nos creen héroes por haber capturado a Noah y toda su agrupación, pero nadie mas sabe lo que en realidad paso, Maka fue la que venció a Noah, Maka le quito el libro de eibon, nosotros no hicimos nada fuera de lo normal, ahora estamos en la entrada del Shibusen por culpa de BS, según el andan rumores de que llegara un chico nuevo aunque ese no es el problema, ya que estos días estan entrando las nuevas armas y técnicos asi que era normal, pero el muy idiota nos tiene a todos aquí afuera, con hambre

-COMO ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A OPACAR MI EXISTENCIA- gritaba enojado desde una de las puntas del Shibusen, yo estaba sentado en las escaleras con Liz, Tsubaki miraba preocupada a BS y Kid con Patty que tenían una extraña relación secreta estaban intentando tomar algunas piedrecillas, se miraban y reían

- Lista- dijo Kid a Patty, con Liz los miramos curiosos, ambos comenzaron a lanzarle las piedras a BS, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente

-jajajajaja cayo ajajajajajaja- reía Patty junto a Kid, nosotros también comenzamos a reír, Tsubaki intento aguantarse la risa y se dirigío a BS que estaba aun en el suelo

-MALDITOS, COMO SE ATREVEN A LANZARLE COSAS A UN DIOS COMO YO- grito levantándose siguiendo a ambos chicos

-ustedes nunca se aburren- oímos una voz, todos quedamos sorprendidos, BS detuvo su carrera, Patty y Kid se voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella voz, yo me levante de mi lugar, Liz hizo lo mismo sorprendida

-asi que al fin llegas- dijo BS a Maka

-siento haberte robado el protagonismo unos momentos

-UN DIOS COMO YO LE DA UN TIEMPO A SUS ESCLAVOS NYAJAJAJAJA

-Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki, para ir y abrazarla- volviste- Maka correspondió al abrazo

-si – susurro, en ello Patty y Liz fueron a ellas y también la abrazaron, hay estuvieron las tres abrazadas seguramente llorando como pequeñas niñitas, soltaron a Maka ahora fue Kid quien la abrazo sin poder creerlo

-estas aquí, de nuevo con nosotros- le dijo mirándola a la cara

-no podía estar lejos mucho tiempo – también se separaron y solo faltaba yo, me acerque a ella, tocándole el rostro para saber si era verdad lo que veía, aun tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran oscuros, su ropa eran unos jeans y una playera de color verde, en su cuello estaba la cadena que hace tiempo le regale

- hola- susurro, sin responder nada la abrase, sin importar que todos los chicos estuvieran llorando y mirándonos con cara de idiotas incluso BS que lloraba sin disimular junto a Kid, Maka me abrazo fuerte, sentí como se refugio en mi pecho y unas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mi playera negra, le correspondí acercándola y apretándola mas a mi cuerpo

**Fin del capi!**

**De verdad no tengo disculpa pero no sabia como continuar lo inconcluso de la historia y ahora como ya entre a la universidad de verdad no tengo tiempo por que trabajo de día y estudio por las noches y tiempo para inspiración y escribir en la laptop no tengo ToT ojala les guste esta conti ya que me llego extrañamente la inspiración XDDD espero y les guste **

**Ojala dejen reviews para que me animen a continuar o simplemente a dejar la historia **

**Sobre los capi siguientes les puedo decir que aparecerán los padres de Soul y unas misiones que acabaran con la felicidad de nuestros protagonistas XDD **

**Espero sus reviews me harian muy feliz!**


	17. Capitulo Final

_- hola- susurro, sin responder nada la abrase, sin importar que todos los chicos estuvieran llorando y mirándonos con cara de idiotas incluso BS que lloraba sin disimular junto a Kid, Maka me abrazo fuerte, sentí como se refugió en mi pecho y unas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mi playera negra, le correspondí acercándola y apretándola más a mi cuerpo_

* * *

_Capitulo 17_

_Final_

* * *

_Maka Pov_

Hace tanto que extrañaba poder estar así, extrañaba su aroma, su cuerpo, sus comentarios y esos ojos, esos ojos color rubí que tanto amaba, con el único chico, con el único hombre al cual le confié mi vida… al único que no pude dejar de amar, no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, el me abrazo mas fuerte

-hay que entrar- susurro Kid- de lo contrario Stein nos diseccionara a todos- comento a lo que todos reímos, lentamente me separe de Soul, acaricie su rostro y sus labios

-siento no haberte dicho que todo estaba planeado, a ustedes también chicos- dije mirándolos

-no te preocupes, sabemos que nunca traicionarías al Shibusen- dijo Soul pasando su brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él

-vámonos a clase- dijo Kid volteándose y comenzando a caminar a dentro, todos lo seguimos, Stein estaba entrando al salón, solo me miro y sonrió dejándonos pasar primero, nos sentamos todos juntos, así como antes

-Maka, Shinigami-sama quiere verte- dijo mientras miraba la lista que estaba entre sus manos – todos vayan con ella- salimos todos del salón extrañados, para que nos querría a todos, nos dirigimos Kid abrió la puerta y Shinigami-sama ya nos esperaba… con _Crona _

-Shinigami-sama nos mando a llamar- dije sin despegar mi mirada de Crona

-qué bueno que vinieron todos, Kid por favor encárgate de volver a instalar a Crona- dijo mientras ponía una de sus grandes manos sobre el pequeño hombro de ella

-¿Qué?... pero Padre ella…

-ella perdió sus recuerdos, Medusa los había borrado, pero con ayuda de Stein ya recuerda todo, permanecerá bajo custodia de nosotros, así que Kid podrías llevarla a su celda

-… ¿para qué nos llamo Shinigami-sama?... estoy segura que no fue para esto

-ella, que ya los recuerda quiso hablar con ustedes, en especial contigo Maka- Crona estaba nerviosa se le podía notar de lejos, permanecía con la mirada gacha

-lo-lo siento a todos… yo-yo no quise…

-¿eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?- pregunte fríamente- nadie respondió nada- si eso es todo me retiro

-¡Maka!- grito Crona, aun así continué caminando- si-siento de verdad siento lo de Liam- me detuve en seco

-no te atrevas… no te atrevas a decir su nombre

-a propósito Maka-chan, no crees que es una buena oportunidad de probar lo que has estado investigando- dijo Stein a mi lado, lo mire sorprendida… como diablos supo eso

Termine por salir de la Death Room… si ella estaba aquí… era la mejor forma de probar si mi investigación de la sangre negra funcione

-¡Maka!- me voltee, Crona, venia corriendo, atrás de ellos más alejados estaban los chicos, no creo que ella sepan que la vienen siguiendo, el que venga corriendo y gritando mi nombre no es muy normal

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-volví al Shibusen y espero que podamos ser amigas de nuevo

-vete al demonio- le dije volteándome, comencé a caminar, hasta que sentí su espada en mi cuello

-yo también tengo un trabajo sucio que hacer

-… y ese es…?

-enviarte junto a ese hombre- dijo sonriendo lunáticamente

-… me estas atacando así que podría matarte… sin que nadie me diga nada… pero la idea de Stein no era tan mala- dije sonriendo, Crona estaba asustada, intentaba cortarme con su espada, pero era imposible… dentro de mi si había sangre negra, me voltee rápidamente, saque de mi bolso que está en mi cintura, una jeringa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la inyecte en su cuello

-Maka- llegaron todos los demás a mi lado, Crona se mantuvo de pie, hasta que la euforia la lleno y cayó al suelo gritando, su cuerpo se movía y comenzaba a tener convulsiones- ¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Kid

-su cuerpo esta rechazando a la sangre negra- susurre, después de las convulsiones, permaneció en el piso, se levanto lentamente mirándome enfadada

-debí haberte matado en ese momento- dijo con furia- ¡Ragnarok!... – pero nada salió- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto mientras miraba sus manos, solo sonreí y me acerque a ella

-ya no podrás llamar a Ragnarok, pensaba matarte… pero convertirte en una inútil que no puede defenderse me pareció más interesante-dije deteniéndome frente a ella, y con mi puño la golpee haciendo que cayera al piso, ella escupió sangre… roja

-es roja- susurro Soul, llego Stein y me miro, levanto a Crona y se fueron

-¿Cómo es roja Maka?- me pregunto Kid

-llevo 4 años investigando la sangre negra y encontré la forma de eliminarla… así que Soul ya puedes librarte de eso- le dije mirándolo- tenia la formula pero no la había probado, después de todo necesitaba un conejillo de indias

-es increíble… pero Maka, tengo una duda- dijo Kid- ¿Qué fue lo que Crona te hizo?

Fuimos al parque en donde los chicos solían jugar básquet, nos sentamos en las bancas, después de todo era una historia un tanto complicada y no quería hablar cerca del Shibusen

-quise investigar la sangre negra en cuanto me fui con mi madre, después de dos años Shinigami-sama me dijo que tenía un misión para mí y esa era entrar en el grupo de Noah como espía, en un principio ellos no lo quisieron así y no me aceptaron, pero había un chico que era un arma y el dijo que tal vez sería bueno tenerme a prueba un periodo, ese chico se llamaba Liam y Noah dijo que él se hiciera cargo de mi… comenzamos como compañeros y poco a poco fuimos formando una relación… el descubrió que quería entrar como espía del Shibusen, lo descubrió cuando mi padre me llamo por teléfono… no dijo nada.

Cuando nos enteramos de que Crona estaba devorando almas con Ragnarok, Noah nos ordeno capturarla para encerrarla en el libro de Eibon, intente contactarme con su alma pero esa vez me fue imposible y el resto de la historia no es muy diferente a lo que ocurrió con Soul, solo que esta vez nadie llego para ayudarnos, después de que Liam recibiera un corte profundo en su estomago, Crona se lanzo contra mi… pero él se interpuso en el ataque… y ese ataque lo mato, antes de que ella pudiese matarme llego Justin con Giriko…

* * *

-¡Maka¡… será mejor que te apresures ya vamos retrasados- dijo una voz masculina

-ya voy- solo un minuto

-Kid nos matara por no llegar a las 8.00 pm

-lo se Soul, ya voy- dije saliendo de la habitación- después de todo aun alcanzamos a llegar- le dije sonriéndole, para después besarlo, dos años después de que les conte esa historia a los chicos, las cosas volvieron a tomar su rumbo, Crona permanecía en el Shibusen con Shinigami-sama, nosotros nos graduamos ese mismo año, hoy se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de Kid y Patty, hace un año que salen juntos y ambos se ven muy enamorados, Black Star y Tsubaki olvidaron todo el pasado y comenzaron a salir hace 6 meses y Soul y yo, tenemos una relación bastante estable… con nuestro pequeño de 7 meses…

-estás segura que está bien dejarlo con Giriko y Justin

- no te preocupes, después de todo ambos se creen los padrinos del pequeño Soul- dije acariciando su pequeña cabecita rubia, el pequeño Soul me miro con esos profundos ojos rojos sonriéndome- te quedaras con el tío Giriko y Justin, ¿está bien?... tu eres el que deberá cuidarlos

-de que hablas péquela mocosa- dijo Giriko molesto en el umbral de la habitación- Justin y Giriko no fueron sentenciados por Shinigami-sama al ser del bando de Noah, por no haberme acusado con Noah de ser una espía, siendo que ambos lo sabían

-deja al pequeño en nuestras manos, no te preocupes Maka- dijo Justin pasando por el lado de Giriko empujándolo en el camino

-intenten no pelear ¿sí?... no quiero que el pequeño tenga malos ejemplos

-no se preocupen y diviértanse y felicita al hijo del shinigami- dijo Justin mientras nos empujaba fuera de la casa, también se me olvidaba mencionar que nos habíamos mudado a una casa mas grande, cerca del centro de Death City, en un principio nos costó un poco acostumbrarnos… pero con la llegada de ese pequeño cambio todo… incluso el hermano de Soul nos venía a visitar… bueno siempre decía, _vengo a visitar a mi pequeño sobrinito… increíblemente que esta cosa; refiriéndose a Soul; pueda hacer a este pequeñín tan lindo" _ en cuanto a sus padres, nada, ellos no venían, Soul llamo a su hermano diciéndole que iba a tener un hijo, pero sus padres ya no lo veían como a un hijo, después que huyo de casa… pero a Soul no le importo… "_Después de todo nunca me considere parte de esa familia" _me había dicho Soul… después de todo ya tiene la de él

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Kid, ya todos estaban ahí felicitándolos, esos dos sí que se complementaban bien, lo que le falta a Kid lo tiene Patty y viceversa

-Felicidades Patty- dije abrazándola

-Gracias Maka-chan

- ¡Kid!, espero y seas muy feliz!

-Gracias Maka, espero lo mismo para ti, no trajiste al pequeño Soul

-no, se quedo en casa con sus tíos, además crees que sea un buen ejemplo esa cosa- dije apuntando a Black Star que estaba subiendo por una cortina

-buena decisión Maka, bien hecho por dejarlo en casa

La fiesta transcurrió normal, entre Black Star y Patty devoraron la comida y Kid intentaba calmarlos, ahora con Soul estábamos en la pista bailando, el me estaba guiando de maravilla

-te he dicho que te amo- me susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-sí, pero no me molesta escucharlo

-es increíble que todo acabara así… aunque fue la mejor forma de terminar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, a pesar de llevar dos años juntos, aun me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba de esa manera… fue acercándose a mi rostro hasta rozar levemente mis labios

-te amo- le dije

_El no me prometió felicidad… pero si me prometió_

_Hacer lo posible por alcanzarla _

_Sin mentiras ni engaños _

_Por y para siempre_

* * *

**Bien sé que me odiaran por dejar tanto tiempo esto pendiente… realmente no sabía cómo continuar además de los estudios, el trabajo… pero dejando eso de lado espero si es que hay alguien que esperaba la conti de este fic ojala leas haya gustado… **

**Pueden dejar tomatazos, amenazas y todo lo que gusten en un pequeño review.. Para poder saber si les gusto o no ;)**

**Bueno **

**Nos leemos **

**Sayo!**


End file.
